Two Tales of love in Konoha ItachixTenten and KakashixIno
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: Itachi returns from the dead, Tsunade's orders. Tenten becomes his guide and the two become close. Will they fall in love? After Asuma's death, Kakashi and Ino have been spending a lot of time together. What happens when they explore their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this! This is a dual story, hope it's not weird! please no flaming! I hope you all enjoy it:) I don't own Naruto!

Chapter one: Tenten quits/ Ino gets a crush.

"I understand the risk I would be taking bringing him back, and then letting him into Konoha! I'm the Hokage aren't I?!"

Tenten's hand froze on the door handle to Lady Tsunade's office aware that a heated, one sided argument was about to take place. She backed up and subdued her chakra and keyed into the conversation.

"B..but Lady Tsunade what will the other villages and our allies have to say about us if we decide to bring an ex Akatsuki to be part of a working society and village, not to mention the fact he killed his entire clan.." A timid Shizune explained as she twiddled her thumbs.

Taunade took a deep breath as her large chest rose and fell.

"Okay Shizune, if I win this" she started as she pulled out a scratch ticket from her desk, "we leave it alone and we'll know it's not a lucky move. But if I lose, I'm bringing him back." She said. The legendary Taunade then stuck out her tongue and focused intently on scratching the ticket.

Tenten's soft chocolate eyes widened with confusion. 'Who would they possibly want from the Akatsuki back into Konoha. Better yet who joined the Akatsuki that was from Konoha?' Tenten thought to herself. She touched her finger to her chin. 'I want to say I remember him but I can't put my finger on it' she thought.

"Aha! I lost! Although I never thought I'd be happy to say that, the decision is made. Itachi will be admitted back into Konoha." Tsunade said as she proudly showed Shizune the ticket.

"You can't determine fate with a scratch ticket, and I don't know how easy it will be to revive him. Tsunade, why are you so adamant about this?" Shizune asked, quite concerned.

"I think he will be a good asset to this village and it's protection. I have some important nin in this village and he would be a great sensei. " Tsunade argued.

Tenten gasped and put her hand over her mouth. 'HIM?!' She thought to herself fearful.

"Tsunade he's a murderer!" Shizune said as she burst into tears.

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Shizune. Itachi has always been working for Konoha. The Uchiha massacre, the Akatsuki. All of it was for Konoha. I wasn't supposed to speak it to anyone but since you're so upset I had to tell you. Now will you calm down?!" She replied.

"What?!" Explained Shizune.

"Shut it! You tell anyone you're dead! Now get ready to bring a dead man back to life." She paused. "Why don't you join us, Tenten." Tsunade said, knowing Tenten had heard everything.

Tenten couldn't believe her ears. Shizune's outburst had startled her and she lost focus revealing herself. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She didn't want to have to see Tsunade anyway, she had bad news. Her bill from the previous night at the bar Tenten happened to waitress at night. She heaved a sigh and opened the door. Tsunade yanked her in and locked the door behind her.

"Did you hear everything?!" Tsunade asked anxiously.

"Itachi is dead but you're bringing him back and he never was a traitor? Bits and pieces really.." She said crossing her arms.

"You have to swear you will NEVER reveal that to ANYONE! Oh what's that you have in you hands?" Tsunade smirked.

"Oh...well it's your bill from last night.." Tenten handed her the paper slowly and began to back away.

"Uh uh, you're not going anywhere missy. You have valuable information... And you could be useful." She tapped her index finger to her chin.

"Hey I won't tell anyone, you can count on me!" Tenten continued to scoot backward. "Take care of your tab, and I won't tell."

"Are YOU trying to bribe ME?! I don't think so Tenten. You're gonna be Itachi's guide, you can quit your job at the tavern and I'll talk to them about this." She said as she tossed the envelope onto her desk.

"But... People are gonna think I'm crazy for guiding Itachi Uchiha around Konoha. And..." Tenten stopped for a moment. She thought about Neji and Lee, how Neji had moved onto Anbu and Lee was becoming a sensei. 'Oh what the hell' she thought 'I got nothin to loose.' "Alright I'm in" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Very well, come help us out in the infirmary." Tsunade smiled and walked to her door, before she could open it, Shizune stopped her.

"Lady... Are you sure she should be helping? Remember what happened with the fish a few years back at her medical training?" She whispered to Tsunade. Tsunade grinned and chuckled a hearty laugh.

"On second thought, Tenten, we'll drop him off to you." Tsunade said looking over her shoulder.

"Oh well it's nice to know you still have faith in my abilities. " tenten retorted and rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna give him a lobotomy are you? I mean I don't have to teach him who he is or anything right?"

"No no, he'll remember." Tsunade said as she opened the door. "You say anything about him previously working for Konoha, tenten, I mean it you're dead."

"I won't I won't! But what do I tell anyone who asks why he's here now?"

"Just tell them that he's forgotten and That he's heard the horror stories and now would like to make it up to Konoha by protecting it." She turned and exited her office.

_

Ino was cleaning the counter at the flower shop and getting things ready for closing when she heard the bell on the door ring. She looked up to see Kakashi sensei standing there.

"Oh hey, Kakashi sensei." She smiled and handed him a small carnation. Kakashi had done a great job at being there for team Ino-Shika-Cho since Asuma had passed. He frequented the flower shop.

"Afternoon, Ino. How has your day been today?" He smiled taking the carnation and tucking it in the pocket of his vest.

"Slow today, Naruto stopped in and got some roses for Hinata. And don't tell anyone, but, Gaara called in an order of roses for billboard brow!" Ino said with a giggle.

"Hmm... I didn't see that coming, but they would suit each other." He chuckled a light, muffled laugh and leaned his elbows on the counter and clasped his hands together. 'She's really quite a pretty girl' he thought to himself. 'No, Kakashi, she's a student.' He reprimanded himself.

"What's on your mind, sensei?" She asked, mimicking his posture, her elbows bumping his.

"I.. Was curious how you're holding up with Asuma being gone, it's been almost a year now." He lied

"Yeah, I've been doing better. I know the team really appreciates you looking out for us like you have been." She flashed him a smile and tried her best to read his emotion and feelings.

"Well, my teams moved on from me, guess I was feeling like an old man recently. It's nice to have others around." He sighed inwardly. 'Maybe I am old..' he thought to himself.

Sensing there was something more on his mind, Ino spoke up. "How bout we go get some miso soup, your treat." She winked.

"Well, Ino I think that's considered a date." He chuckle and closed his uncovered eye as he smiled.

"I never said I had a problem with that!" She giggled. "Come on, I'm starving. "

_

"This one here!" Ino smiled and walked with Kakashi to the entrance of the tavern.

"They sell miso here?" Kakashi asked, and raisesd his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! It's amazing." She opened the door and walked in and Kakashi followed. Ino walked to the front counter. "Put us in Tenten's section will ya?" Ino asked the hostess.

"Tenten quit about an hour ago, we're all really sad." The hostess replied.

"What? Why? Did she say?" Ino plead for answers.

"She said she's working for Tsunade on something that's all. Can I get you a table?"

"Oh.. Yes please, sorry Kakashi." Ino smiled back at him.

The waitress sat them at a nice, secluded table in the back area of the restaurant. No creepy drunks or smelly hobos. Ino was pleased an scooted herself in the booth across from Kakashi.

"Are you close with Gai's student?" Kakashi asked looking up from the menu. Ino looked up from hers as well and met his eye with hers.

"She's the best friend I have. Not many people know it, but we're close." Ino said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear you have a good friend. What do you like from here?" He asked placing the menu back up to study it.

"Of corse miso soup is amazing here They have just about everything you can think of. Jasmine tea is also really good." She giggled. He expected nothing less from the flower expert. The two ordered their soups and sat and waited for the server to return. The atmosphere was comfortable and cozy. Dim lights and a small candle in the center of the table, shimmering reflections in Ino's eyes. Kakashi smiled at her admirably. Although she couldn't see that. She tried her best to read him, despite his covered face.

A few moments later the server delivered their food and offered to take their menus but Kakashi refused.

"Are you ever going to take that menu down and stop hiding your face?" Ino asked, slightly annoyed.

"When I'm finished I will." He replied as he slurped up another spoonful. Ino sighed deeply.

"Why the heck do you hide your face in the first place? I'm sure you're not at all ugly. I mean, it can't get worse than Lee right?"

"I just wear it because that's my ninja way." He chuckled at his statement.

Annoyed now, Ino decided to bite the bullet and do it. She reached across the table quickly and pushed the menu down.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, quickly followed by a gasp and rosy cheeks to compliment her surprised expression. His face was gorgeous and young. He had a well defined jaw line and a point to his nose. Soft, round lips and a long scar across his sharingan eye running to the middle of his cheek.

"I suppose you did." He spoke slowly, and his lips curved into a slight smile before he returned his mask to its rightful place.

"I.. I'm sorry, Kakashi sensei." Ino stammered. Her heart pitter pattering in her chest. She felt tingling in her stomach and was beginning to feel flustered. 'I had no idea he was so handsome!' She thought to herself, hoping to goodness her cheeks weren't resembling Hinata's when Naruto only walked by.

"It's alright." He smiled and chuckled and blushed slightly under his mask. "Can I walk you home?" He asked

_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted you to know, I really appreciate you reading this! i hope this story isn't too strange! as far as the two parts go I mean! Haha, anyhow… I'm thankful for you reading, so as long as someone likes it, I'll keep writing. :3

*Chapter two: Itachi and Tenten meet/ Kakashi walks Ino home.*

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_He's here_. Tenten jumped up from her couch and brushed her hands on her black pajama pants. She took a deep breath and walked to the door slowly. _ Doesn't he know it's nearly midnight?_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'M COMING!" she yelled, aggravated. She turned the cool, door knob and yanked the door open.

"Hello." Itachi said as he raised his hand. He looked her up and down and then locked his eyes onto hers.

She sighed, placing a hand on her hip. She too looked him up and down. He wasn't bad. A better body build than Neji, nicer hair too. _This could be interesting. _She noticed Tsunade and Shizune had managed to dress him in something other than his Akatsuki robe. He wore dark blue cotton pants that stopped at his ankles, simple ninja sandals and a dark blue t-shirt with mesh on the top. Typical shinobi boy pajamas. She smiled. _kinda cute._ She crossed her arms and looked at him. "So You're Mr. Itachi Uchiha, huh?"

_Sassy._ "Yes, that's me. And you're Tenten, the weapons mistress." He said with a slight curvature in his lips.

"Mhm, that's me. Seems to me like the procedure went well. Do you feel weird after coming back from the dead?" Tenten asked curiously.

"May I come in? I could explain it to you, if you like." He leaned in a bit, as he made his proposition.

She stepped back. "Be my guest." She said as she extended an arm toward the inside of her home.

Itachi walked in and examined her apartment. It was tidy and pristine, and of course the décor was sharp, shiny, and pointy. Katanas, Tontos, Shurikken, sai, crossbows, nunchaku, everywhere. She had a small maroon couch and a black glass coffee table in front of it. He made his way to the couch, "May I?"

"No, the couch is off limits. The floor will due." Tenten chuckled shutting the door and locking it. She turned around and walked toward the couch. A wide smile spread across her face when she saw Itachi take a place on the floor next to her coffee table. "I was kidding!" She laughed and plopped herself on the couch. "Come on, it's okay. " She patted the cushion next to her.

"Oh, I knew that." Itachi said, a little embarrassed. He stood and placed himself next to her.

"So, tell me how it happened. Also, tell me that you're not a psycho that wants to destroy Konoha… Starting with the innocent girl who got stuck being your guide." She said, placing her feet on the coffee table and stretching her arms behind her head.

"No, I'm not going to kill anyone in Konoha. That I swear. What Tsunade told you was absolutely true. killed my clan and left as a direct order. " He leaned close to her. "I don't know about you being _that_ innocent either." He smirked.

"well _That_, Mr. Is none of your business." She blushed a little. "Okay, okay, keep going, this is good.

"I don't remember much of the procedure. I only remember waking up to a slap in the face from Tsunade. She explained the situation to me, and here I am." He leaned back into the couch and looked her over. He was surprised at how she was so at ease with him. It made him a bit confused. It was hard for him to really allow any emotions come out. All the years of lying, being cold, ruthless and away from home, he was just a different person. He didn't desire to be, but he was. _Maybe it'll change._

"Hah! I can see her doing that." Tenten sat up. "Are you hungry, can I get you something to eat or drink?" She looked at him, concerned. His face seemed a bit flush and he looked as though he was zoning out. _What's on his mind? _

"I wouldn't want to impose, Tenten." He said, clasping his hands together.

_Tenten… the way he said it.._ she blinked a few times. "You like margaritas?"

The moon was shining brightly and full, illuminating the beautiful Sakura trees all throughout Konoha. It was calm and peaceful. Kakashi and Ino had been walking about for a while together. Neither saying much until Ino broke the awkward silence.

"Kakashi Sensei, Thank you for dinner, and walking me home." She said looking over at him. He seemed withdrawn and distant. His hands tucked into his pocket, head down watching his feet as he walked.

"Oh Ino," He said looking up and over at her, "It really was my pleasure." _Idiot say something to her, use your charm!_

"Hey, listen… I'm sorry… about what I did." She sighed and looked down at her hands, clasped together nervously.

"Ino." He started, then paused. "don't be."

"Well, then I'm not. Because really, Kakashi Sensei, I'm not sorry I saw what you're hiding under there. Frankly, I don't understand why you hide that handsome face of yours in the first place." Ino said, with a hint of agitation.

"I told you." He blushed a bit._ Handsome?_

"Blah Blah! I know, but you know what? I bet a lot of guys would really kill to look like that, and you're wasting a perfectly good face under that thing!" She giggled and poked his side.

"Well, that's just how I am I suppose. Keep the beauty to myself." He chuckled and pushed her hand away playfully.

"Oh now it's about vanity!" She rolled her eyes and walked a bit ahead of him. "Well I know a thing or two about that."

_Damn right you do._ He smiled and watched her walk ahead a moment before running to catch up. "Hey, listen." He started. "Do you think this is weird?"

"Think what is weird? The fact that you were just checking out my butt, or the fact that we're walking in the complete wrong direction to my house?"

Kakashi stopped walking and was completely caught off guard. "I was not checking out your butt simply admiring… and I, I forgot you moved out of your dad's." He sighed.

"Oh you totally were!" She smirked and blushed a rosy pink. " You are getting kinda old and forgetful now!" she winked and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not old… I'm 32.. which is kind of old isn't it." He sighed looking down.

"Yep! A little!" She paused. "But I'm only teasing you Kakashi! Come on, now really, walk me home."

"You have to answer my question first." He let go of her hand, feeling a bit awkward.

"What would I feel weird about?" She crossed her arms and sighed.

"About the fact that I'm a sensei, that I'm 14 years older than you and we went on a date, I mean… people normally assume that I'm a pervert but that's really not the case here I mean I wouldn't ever.. i.."

Ino interrupted. "Kakashi! I'm old enough to make my choices and a date is a date. It's not weird. Okay, maybe a little weird. But I did enjoy it. And I do think you're really good looking." She paused. "I'd like to go out again, if that's okay with you?"

Kakashi pondered for a moment. _I would never be one to dishonor Konoha, or the shinobi way. I wouldn't want to jeopardize her future, or for that matter. But… she IS 18… and she DID just ask you on another date… her father is going to kill you. Point blank he is going to try to kill you…. Let's see him try._

"Okay. You have a deal, I suppose I could go on another date with you." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so stoked to know I have at least two followers so far. Listen, thanks for reading! Again, I'm hoping this isn't weird for you, with the two stories in one. Eventually, they will merge, hang tight for me ;3 PS If Itachi seems OOC, I'm sorry. I'm portraying him as I think he would be if he really had come back to Konoha with his personality the way he used to be when Sasuke was just a sprout. :3 Kakashi also may be a bit OOC and forgive me for that!

*Chapter three* Itachi opens up a tiny bit/ Ino plots the second date

"Margaritas?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Tenten stood" We can discuss this more over margaritas!" She walked to the kitchen which was directly connected to her living room. She was thankful for that. _I can keep my eye on him and make sure he stays away from my weapons._

Itachi stood and followed her to the kitchen. "I can help at least." He offered.

"I don't need help." Tenten said, walking to the refrigerator. She stood on her tippy toes and reached for the tequila bottle on the top. She gasped when she felt his warm body pressed against her back. She saw his arm reach past hers and grab the bottle of tequila slowly. She shivered, she could feel his breath on her neck. He drew back and set the bottle on the counter.

"don't need my help, huh shorty?" He smiled over at her. She turned around, cheeks a little warm and crossed her arms.

"You're just making excuses to get close to me, I get it. I mean how can you resist all this." She gestured to her baggy white pajama top, and long black sweat pants. Her buns were a mess and slightly lop-sided. Extra fringes of hair were falling out of the normally perfect rounds in the back of her head. Itachi shook his head."

"Eh.. I'm just like one of the guys ya know?" She chuckled and threw some ice, tequila and margarita mix into her blender. _Least that's how Neji views me. _Itachi wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew of her, he had heard what Deidara said about her fighting style. Said she was like a goddess. He remembered Kisame talking about what a cute little konoichi Gai sensei had on his team. He had heard lots about her. He knew from Tsunade that she wasn't really a girly girl, like Sakura or Ino, wasn't timid or shy like Hinata. She spoke her mind, and was comfortable being her. But she also had no idea about the beauty she had.

Finally he spoke when the blender was turned off and the glasses were filled with green icy liquid.

"Thank you, Tenten." He took his glass and seated himself on the couch next to her.

"So tell me… who are you really?" She asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Uh… I'm.. twenty three now." He spoke and paused. "I.. don't really have a sense of who I am now. It's been a long time since I have actually been… Itachi."

Tenten smiled at the fact this so called "Monster" was opening up to her. Why, she had no idea. But she figured the more alcohol in his system , the more information he would spill. She motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"I don't know what you want to know about me, but how about you tell me about yourself, seeing as how you've heard of me and my past. I'd like to know yours." He said setting his glass down.

_D_a_mn, my plan's not working._ She thought to herself. "I'm 19, I love all weapons, I create my own scrolls and techniques. My team mates have both moved on in their lives. So I figured it would be fun guiding an S class criminal around Konoha, and see what kind of reaction I get!" She giggled.

"No, I'm not a criminal." He corrected, looking down. _Am I?_

"For all the people of Konoha know, Itachi, you a_re_ and they're going to look at you like you are for a while. I don't see it."

"See what." He said lowly.

"The darkness." She smiled and patted his knee. "You're not so bad." He turned to her with his dark eyes.

"You don't know what I am capable of. Of what I've done."

"I know exactly what you're capable of, and what you've done. If you're gonna stay with me, in my house, you are NOT gonna mope on and on about your sins and how terrible you are! You can't go acting like Sasuke on me, okay?" She told him, sternly.

He was taken aback. He blinked a few times and studied her face. It was serious, and strong, but also caring and concerned. He picked up his glass and took another drink.

"I won't be compaired to him. He's stubborn, and thick headed. He doesn't learn, and he won't listen. He's impatient and disrespectful. But, I realize I may have come across as… mopy."

"Ya think?! Lighten up!" She brushed his arm with her elbow playfully and smiled over at him.

_This girl… She's different._ "Thanks Tenten. So I am staying here?"

"Yeah, that's what Tsunade told me anyway. Did she say anything different to you?"

"Well I can get a hotel, until I find an apartment." He said looking over at you.

"You can stay here. It's nice to have some company for a change, besides that, I quit my job so now I'm stuck with you. Come on, let me show you your room." She stood and set her glass down.

Itachi stood as well and looked down at her. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said, as his lips curved into a small smile.

"Itachi." She said, gazing deeply into his dark eyes. "You're a lot different than I thought you'd be, and for some reason, a strange, unexplained reason, I trust you. So don't do anything to break that." She patted his cheek and walked around the couch to the hallway and glanced over her shoulder. He found himself again, at a loss for words. He hadn't ever been put in a situation where he couldn't find the words to say, or any kind of response at all. But this girl made him stop and think. He always did enjoy a little challenge.

He followed her down the hallway all the way to the end. She pointed out the bathroom, showed him where towels, shampoo and soap were kept. She then slid past him and opened a screen door across the hall from the bathroom.

"This is the guest room." She said walking in. "It's a little small, but it's better than the couch." She crossed her arms and looked at him.

He sighed heavily and lay onto the bed. "Ahh…" He smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Goodnight, Itachi." She said walking to the door.

"Tenten." He said, sitting up.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"Come here." He swung his feet around and hung them off the side of the bed.

"What?" She repeated, her cheeks turning a little red.

"Come here."

She slowly walked over to him and looked at him. Their faces were at the same level as he sat. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye.

"Don't ever sell yourself short." He examined her expression. He could tell she was nervous and a little caught off guard. _So cute_ He thought to himself

"Wh.. I…" This time it was Tenten who was at a loss for words. She was unsure of what to say or do.

"You're much prettier than any guy I know." He smirked and patted the top of her head. "Goodnight, Tenten. Thank you for everything." He smiled.

Her cheeks turned rosy and she fought off a wide smile. _No one's ever told me that before_. "Thank you, Itachi. Please let me know if you need anything." She turned and walked out of the spare room and shut the screen behind her. _This may not be as bad as I imagined._

Itachi lay in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about her face, how strong she carried herself. How he admired her chocolate eyes and cinnamon hair. How soft her lips might be, if she was a virgin or not. So many thoughts flooded his mind. Everything was coming at him so fast. He had just come back from the dead, and now he was staying in the care of beautiful, strong, funny Konoichi. _What did I do to deserve this? I mean really what could I have done._

"Hey, thanks again for tonight, Kakashi sensei!" Ino said with a smile as they approached her door.

"You're welcome, Ino." He replied, at the doorstep. "See you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll figure something out, okay?" She said smiling at him. "Hey Kakashi…"

"Yes, Ino?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"You're really handsome." She said, followed by a quick peck on his masked cheek.

His uncovered eye widened then closed with a smile. "Thank you. I'm glad someone thinks so." He chuckled softly. "Goodnight beautiful." He smiled and turned and began to walk away.

"Hey!" She yelled after him.

"Yeah?" He glanced over his shoulder looking back at her.

"Goodnight!" She waved and then turned and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it, sighing. _I didn't expect that… _she thought to herself. She kicked her shoes off and walked to her room. _What kind of date would be good and less awkward…._ She thought as she changed into her pajamas. She sat in front of her mirror. _How did it all come to THIS? Not that I'm complaining… _She closed her eyes, trying to remember the events from the beginning. She remembered teaming up with Kakashi to help fight Hidan. She remembered Asuma's death and how he made Kakashi promise to look out for the team. From that day on, Kakashi visited the flower shop, the BBQ pit and the smoke shop every day to see them all. They had conversations daily and began to get to know each other. She found herself drawn to his mystery, and subtle humor. His way of being lighthearted, but completely serious and focused when he needed to be. She was drawn to the fact that he was dependable, and always there. Shikamaru had _Never_ tried to be that way with her. Sure, he was loyal, but he was also, well, a 'drag'. It had been nearly six months since he broke things off with her and decided to pursue Temari. It really didn't bug Ino that much since they split. She was mostly relieved, Shika was boring and always complaining about something. Of course it'd been ages since she thought of Sasuke as even available. Kakashi was different. Maybe because he was older and mature. Maybe because he was kind, caring and interested in what she had to say. Ino couldn't put her finger on it, but something was there she couldn't explain.

_I've got to plan the perfect date… _ She stood and took out a scratch pad and began to jot down ideas. _He's kinda pervy should I wear lingerie under my clothes? Noo…. That's too soon… although it's been a while… KNOCK IT OFF, FOCUS YAMANAKA!_ She scolded herself in thought. _Something romantic will do. Aha! A picnic would be nice. Out on the training grounds by the Sakura trees and a blanket with some wine… He's sophisticated, he probably likes wine… yeah that'd be good. I'll cook something spectacular and he will turn to mush in my hands… cooking always works right? What if I Burn it? Maybe Tenten can help me… oh yeah… I need to call her about this and tell her! She's going to freak out._ Ino sighed. _Man my mind is racing… Maybe I just need to go to bed and stop worrying so much about this right now, it is really late._ She stood and went to her bed and dove onto it. "Ahhhh" She smiled, snuggling into her blankets. _Can't wait for tomorrow…_ She closed her eyes and thought of Kakashi's handsome face. She felt lucky to have seen it. She knew how much Naruto and Sakura had talked about how impossible it was to see it, yet all she did was yank the mask down. _He had to have let me do it._ She concluded. _I mean he had to of… must mean he likes me._ She thought with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Hopefully someone is enjoying it... haha. It was kind of a spur of the moment idea that I had. Please no flaming! Hope you enjoy! ;)

*Chapter 4* Confrontation/The second (Amazing) date

KNOCK KNOCK KOCK

_What? Who would be at my door THIS early? _Tenten gasped and rolled off the couch onto the floor. "Oww..."

"Tenten, open up! We are going on a run!" Shouted Lee from outside. He and Neji had stopped by to go on a morning run about once a week. Every Monday.

"I totally forgot. As long as they don't see Itachi, we're good." She said to herself as she stood. She glanced in the kitchen and saw Itachi brewing a pot of coffee and rummaging through the refrigerator. She could tell he had showered, he smelled amazing, he had also had a change of clothes, but he was awake and it was a problem. _Shit._

Itachi turned and smiled at her. "Going for a morning jog, hm? By the way... when you snore, it's pretty adorable." He chuckled, poking fun at her.

_How long has he been up? was he watching me sleep"_Hey! I do NOT snore." She crossed her arms. "Anyway, if you're looking for anything good to eat, you're outta luck. Gai sensei stocks our fridges and well, we don't get many goodies." She rolled her eyes. _I knew I shoulda went to bed instead of watching those damn soap operas..._

"Tenten!" Lee cried from outside, his voice cracking. "I have got to pee! Please let me come inside!"

Tenten walked to the door and opened it a crack. She figured she probably looked pretty scary, maybe she could frighten them away. "No Lee, go in a bush. My house is a mess right now."

"Look Tenten, I'm not running with him if he pees his pants, and I certainly don't want to see him take a leak in the bushes, just let us in for a minute." Neji said pushing on the door.

"No!" She pushed back.

"Please Ten, I'm _begging _you!" Lee said squirming.

"Let him in, quit being so damn stubborn!" Neji said, pushing his way inside. Tenten stumbled back and landed to the floor on her butt.

"Thank you!" Lee said darting to the bathroom. Tenten looked up at Neji, who had his eyes fixated on Itachi who was standing in the kitchen, staring right back.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Neji said, guesturing to Itachi.

"He's an assignment from Tsunade." Tenten replied. "She said she was going to tell Gai Sensei about it. He didn't tell you?" She said, still planted on the floor.

"Yeah... why did he stay here? can't he afford a hotel?" Neji crossed his arms.

Itachi walked over and extended his hand to Tenten, helping her up. "I'm sensing some jealousy issues, Neji." He paused. "And you should've offered to at least help Tenten up, since you knocked her down."

_Here we go..._ Tenten thought, brushing her hands on her thighs.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't see the point in you staying here with her. I don't see the point of you being in Konoha at all, you're a murderer and a traitor. No one wants you here. In fact I'm quite disappointed Tenten is even allowing you to stay here."

"If you have a problem with Tsunade's orders, maybe you should take it up with her, rather than insult a comerade." Itachi crossed his arms.

_Why is he defending me?_ Wide eyed, Tenten observed.

"I just might." Neji glowered. "Now Tenten, get ready, we're going on a run."

"Okay I'll be out soon." She started to her room but Lee stoped her.

"Hey why's he here?" He asked, looking at Itachi. "Is he holding you hostage?! Tenten! We must protect you!"

"No Lee!" Tenten grabbed his shoulders. "Itachi was revived by Tsunade, he has no memories and he knows about what he did. He just doesn't remember, so I'm looking out for him. He wants to help out in Konoha and make it up to everyone."

"How noble! Welcome to Konoha, Itachi! It would be an honor to fight with you one day!" Lee beamed. Leave it to Lee to be kind and forgiving as always.

"Thank you, I'd enjoy that." Itachi said with a curve in his lips.

"Wanna join us for a run?" Lee chimed.

"Absolutely." Itachi replied, leaning against the wall.

"I'm gonna get ready.." Tenten said, sneaking to her room.

As soon as she left the room, Neji and Itachi glared intently at one another. If looks could kill, everyone would've died then and there. Lee looked between the two confused. He scratched his head, pulled at his clothes and twiddled his thumbs, keeping him from thinking about how awkward the situation in the room was.

Tenten threw off her pajamas and grabbed her leg wraps and began to wrap her upper thighs. _Oh those idiots are gonna annoy the hell out of me!_ She finished her leg wraps and slid on her maroon pants and white long sleeved top. She pulled on the rubber bands in her buns and took down her hair. "Ahh" She said as she scratched her head. She sat in front of her mirror and parted her hair down the middle and began fixing her hair in her regular style. Once she was finished she grabbed a few scrolls, just in case, and headed out to the living room. "Ready?"

Itachi and Neji both stood up straight and looked to her. "I know I am." Itachi smiled.

"Of course we are. We always are." Neji bragged.

"Then let's go meet Gai sensei, we shouldn't keep him waiting." Lee smiled and ran out the door. Neji followed.

"I'm sorry about them." Tenten said, looking at Itachi.

"Don't be. This'll be a good day." Itachi smiled down at her and then walked outside. Tenten followed and locked her door.

The group walked to the training grounds in awkward silence. Neji still looking occasionally at Itachi and glowering at him.

"It's about time, my lovely students full of youth!" Gai sensei said as he streched his arms. He looked at Itachi and nodded. "Tsunade told me what happened. Welcome back to Konoha!" He smiled then went to Tenten. "He hasn't tried anything funny, has he?" He whispered

"Gai, get real." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Alright team! Let's get moving! We'll start with four miles and go from there!" Gai chimed.

"Yeah! That's the spirit of youth!" Lee said with a high five to Gai.

Itachi's eyes widened. _I'm gonna die._ He thought to himself. Before he knew it the group had taken off. First, Lee, second Neji Third Gai, fourth Tenten and behind her Itachi did his best to keep up. They ran about quickly doing lap after lap. Itachi was waiting to hear when they had hit a mile only to be let down by the fact they had only made one third of a mile. He panted and coughed. His lungs and chest aching. _I'm either really out of shape or dying all over again.._ He wiped his brow. Tenten looked back at him and noticed him struggling. She turned and ran to him.

"Hey! Don't push yourself! I wouldn't want you to die again!" She said placing her arm around his waist, stabalizing him.

"I-am-fine" He panted and looked over at her. _How pathetic, you can't even keep up with these Jonnin. _

"No you're not, sit down." Tenten said, her voice had a tinge of fear in it. He could hear it, he could see it.

_How bad do i look? _He thought. "Oh fine." He said plopping himself onto the grass. "I'm sorry, it's been a while since I ran like that. I didn't think I would be that hard."

"Well, how long were you dead? I mean your muscles could've weakened and deteriorated, right?" Tenten said, rubbing his back.

"What're you two doing? You should be running, we're on mile three!" Gai said, as he jogged up to the two and stopped. He looked over at Itachi and could tell something was wrong. "Oh.. You don't look so good. Maybe you shouldn't have pushed it."

"I think I'll just head home with him if that's okay Gai Sensei, he needs to rest." Tenten plead. Neji and Lee jogged up, both a little shiny with sweat.

"No, no I'm fine Tenten, really." Itachi stood and brushed the dirt from his pants.

"If you're too weak to continue, Itachi, you should just head home." Neji spoke, words articulately flowing from his tongue. Itachi glowered at him.

Gai sensei, sensing the tension between the two, spoke. "I wonder out of the two of you, who would be stronger." He gestured to Neji and Itachi.

"Itachi." Tenten spoke.

"Neji" Lee said at the same time. The two friends looked at each other. Lee was in shock. Normally Tenten always bragged on Neji. Maybe she just had enough of his bullshit and gave up on him all together. _About time_ he thought.

"Why don't we find out?" Itachi said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"There's no need, I already know I'm stronger than you. You can't even run a mile." Neji retorted with a death glare.

_Please no... Gai sensei, why?_ Tenten sighed.

"I say we find out. Let's set a day next week and see the two fight." Gai said with a wide, toothy smile and a thumbs up sign.

"I agree! That's the spirit of youth!" Lee chimed, mimicking Gai's thumbs up.

"I'm up for it." Itachi looked at Tenten's expression, but ignored the fact she disapproved. He knew she did. But he wasn't gonna let Neji sit there and intimidate _him._ He was Itachi Uchiha for goodness sake.

"Fine. A week from today here at the same time." Neji smirked and then also looked at Tenten. _Why would she think he would win... How could she have lost confidence in me and gained so much for him all of a sudden? They're definitely sleeping together... _He cracked his knuckles.

"Deal." Itachi said, extending his hand. Neji shook his hand firmly.

"Deal." He said, looking him straight in the eye. "See you two later." He let go of Itachi's hand and continued on his jog.

"This'll be so fun!" Lee smiled and chased after Neji. Tenten shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"So is it okay if we go home?" Tenten looked at Gai.

"Yeah, it's okay. You need to get him on some good, nutritional foods. And rest, and training!" Gai smiled. "See you Tenten, good luck Itachi!" And with that he was gone.

"Looks like we've got some training to do, huh?" Itachi looked over at Tenten. His eyes widened when he saw her death glare.

"Welcome to Tenten's boot camp."

Ino Rose early that morning and rolled out of bed. Normally, she hated to get up early, but today, she was excited. She had her whole day laid out ahead of her.

_What to wear? Hmmm... _She searched her closet to find something other than her purple skirts and shirts. "Aha!" She exclaimed. She grabbed a white hanger from the back of her closet and pulled it out. A cute navy blue sweater dress paired with a white scarf. _Perfect!_ She took her dress and laid it on the bed, grabbed some clean underwear and went into her bathroom. _I wonder what he's expecting with this date. _She took off her clothes and started the water. _I wonder if this is too weird... I mean it is Kakashi... and we are over ten years apart. But he is so handsome and mysterious. _She got into the water and sighed in relaxation. _He's sweet too... Always stopping by to check on us. He's come by the shop everyday since Asuma._ She took a squirt of shampoo in her hands and began to lather it in her hair. Thinking of Asuma always made her sad. It changed Shikamaru. He was always lazy and crabby, but after he became distant and constantly criticizing her. She sighed and rinsed her hair. _I hope he really does like me.._ Her mind raced as she finished up with her shower. She got out and dried herself off, wrapped the towel around her body and blew her hair dry. She then got dressed and curled her hair in large ringlets.

About an hour later, after the finishing touches on her make up, she went to her fridge and looked it over. _Damn... I'll just buy some bento boxes..._She opened her freezer and took out a block of ice with frozen flowers inside. She then grabbed a hammer and put the flowers and hammer in a bag and headed out the door to Kakashi's.

Kakashi was sleeping peacefully until heard a pounding on his door. His unmasked eyes snapped open and he sat up. _Who could that be this early? _He sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. He slid his mask up over his face and threw on some pajama bottoms. _Well I guess it's not really that early_ he glanced at his clock which read 11am. The white fang walked to his front door zombie like and swung it open. "Hello?" He said looking around but seeing no one. He then looked down and saw a block of ice with a hammer laying next to it. _What's that?_ He thought with a smile. He walked up to it and knelt down. He scanned the area but didn't see anyone or sense any chakra. _Must've taken too long to get to the door. _Kakashi grabbed the hammer and cracked the ice, revealing a beautiful bouquet of white daisies and a few pink roses. He stroked them lightly and smiled. _Ino _He thought. His thumb ran across a small note and he took it and opened it.

_Hey there handsome!_

_ Meet me At the training grounds in about an hour! That's noon assuming you woke up in time for this not to be a big puddle! See you soon!_

_ Ino_

_Wow..._ Kakashi thought with a smile. He quickly ran inside and got himself ready. He dressed in black pants and a plain white t-shirt in an attempt to stray from looking too much like sensei Kakashi, and more like Kakashi.

As soon as he was ready, Kakashi walked to the Training grounds and spotted Ino on a blanket smiling. _Damn she looks great._ He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful." He seated herself next to her. Her cheeks pinked and she smiled up at him.

"Hey, you got the note." She started. "I was afraid you wouldn't.." She stopped and tugged at her dress.

"I'm glad I did." He grabbed her fidgeting hand and squeezed it. "You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She giggled and blushed, squeezing his hand back. "You hungry?" She looked over at him.

"A little." He chuckled. "Thanks for doing this, it's really kind of you."

"Oh, well I owed you for dinner last night!" She let go of his hand and opened her picnic basket. "Here", She said handing him a neat bento box.

"Wow, thank you." He took it and set it next to his lap. _No one else around, right? _He looked around and then took a long, heavy sigh inward. He pulled his mask down and set his bento box on his lap.

Ino studied his face. She felt privileged to see his face yet again. Like he trusted her. "No mask huh?" She smiled and put her box to the side next to her lap and opened it.

"Gotta eat, right?" He smirked pushed up his head band. _She did all this for me?_

"I suppose." She giggled and took a bite of rice. "I like it better that way." She said, cheeks full of rice.

He smiled a wide, charming smile. "Do you?" He took a bite as well.

"Mmhmm!" She nodded and took another bite.

His cheeks pinked a bit. _Just what is this feeling I have? _

"You like wine?" She asked, studying his face.

"Of course." He smiled. "Pinot Noir?" He pointed to the wine bottle in the basket.

"Yep!" She smiled and grabbed the bottle, stuck a kunai tip in the top of and pulled the cork out.

"Mmm." He smiled and got the glasses out of the basket. Ino filled the glasses and set the bottle down. "Cheers." He said.

"Cheers!" She said with a blush. She scrunched her nose and drank. _I hate wine... Gotta get used to it I guess. _She watched him drink with ease. She could tell he was probably a daily drinker. Probably loneliness had something to do with it. She never knew a sensei other than Asuma and Kuranai to really have a relationship with anyone. _Romantically _Anyway. Since she helped Tsunade with interrogations, she felt as though she could read people well. But Kakashi was tough. A lot less tough without that mask. So she continued to watch.

Kakashi did some watching of his own. He knew she did interrogations, he knew she was watching him and studying his emotions, body language. He knew she was extremely nervous, and when she got nervous she fidgeted with her hands, tugged at her clothes or tucked her hair behind her ears, only to quickly pull it back, fearful of messing up her curls. He could tell shedidn't drink much, which was normal for a young girl, but her nerves kept her sipping more and more. He had seen her with Shikamaru. They seemed like a cute couple, in love. But he could tell her heart just wasn't in it. An experimental relationship. Most team members ended up dating once in a while, nothing really came of it. He sighed happily and set his glass down and lay on his back and put his hands behind his head, staring up at the clouds.

Ino scooted the basket over, tidied up and lay next to him. "Whatcha thinkin?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

He turned to face her. "Well... I thought maybe about.." He started.

"What? Tell meeee!" She poked at his side.

"Well..." He leaned close to her face and gazed into her eyes, his lips inches from hers. She blushed and leaned in to kiss him but stopped when he spoke again. "How lovely it is outside." He smiled a mischievous smile, teasing her.

She sighed and then giggled. "Gorgeous right?" She said, her face still desperately close to his.

"Mhmm.. you sure are." He smirked and pressed his lips against hers softly. She kissed him back and turned to her side, wrapping an arm around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Mina! Thanks for stopping by. I hope you guys are liking this. I don't have reviews yet and I'm kinda starting to lose hope in this story all together... Maybe it's just bad. I'm just gonna continue and hope for the best though! I really appreciate whoever it is that may be reading. Please enjoy! :3

*Chapter five*~ Tenten's present/ the next step/ merge~

"Boot camp?" Itachi blinked a few times and stared at Tenten with wide, dark eyes.

"Yes." She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Well can't we get a shower first?" He stopped and realized what he said. He noticed her cheeks getting red and her mouth opened to reprimand but he spoke again before she could get it out. "I mean I.. can't _I _Get a shower? And I can make you something to eat.. Better than that rabbit food he has you on?" He sighed inwardly in relief when her expression eased.

"Oh.. Of course. Sorry, I.." Her cheeks pinked again. "Yes, let's get home." She linked arms with him.

"Good." He smiled. "Don't be too hard on me, okay?" He looked over at her as they walked toward her apartment. He could tell that she was concerned about him. Her brow a little shiny with sweat. Still tired from the night before. He hadn't any idea how long she stayed up, or how much she may have had to drink. She carried herself so strongly, with a confidence that was anything but subtle. But still. She still had no idea about how great she really _really _was. She steadied him as he stumbled, not watching where he was going, rather watching her, and her face. Her hair was starting to become frizzy and messy again,. He blinked as they came to a stop.

"You're really out of it." She looked him over. "Alright, that's it." She stepped in front of him and reached her arms behind her and grabbed his. She heaved him onto her back and began to carry him, piggy-back style.

"Woah woah! Tenten stop it! You're gonna hurt your back, I'm not exactly a small guy, okay?" He smirked a little at what he said.

"Oh shut up you big baby. I'm fine really." She held onto his legs tightly and continued to walk. He began to squirm and try to get free from her grip, but she held onto him.

"Tenten, really I can walk. I'm not crippled." He sighed.

"Almost there, just hush up." Sweat trickled down her brow as she walked slowly. He really _was _pretty heavy. _Gees someone makes sure to eat his Wheaties everyday._She smiled to herself and squeezed his legs a little.

"Tenten if you don't stop right now, I'm gonna make you regret it." He threatened.

"Try me, we're five minutes away. I'm not really afraid of you."

"You asked for it." He struggled but finally managed to wriggle one leg free and placed the ball of his foot on the ground, wrapped his arms around her waist and tackled her to the ground, him on top of her. He smirked down at her, his hair falling down and tickling her face. He smiled as he heard her gasp, her cheeks turning a bit red. He placed his hands on her hips and held her down. "Told you."

"y.. You're just a little brat! Stubborn and hard headed." She wiggled a little, slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed. But her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Turning violently. She looked into his eyes and then looked away. "Oh get off, you fatty." She pushed on his chest, but he wouldn't budge.

"Mm mm. I like it here." He smirked again. _Gotcha _

_Stop this! Why is my body betraying me! _Her hands trembled, heart pounded and she felt a strange warmth in her stomach. "You're squishing me." She said quietly.

"Look at me." He brushed a piece of sweaty hair from her face.

"No." She kept her head turned from him.

"Why?" He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Because... I'm losing oxygen. I can breathe this way."

"Liar." He grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head, facing him. Her cheeks were red, and he could tell how nervous she was, he could feel her heart beating against his chest. Maybe that was his... He smiled and kissed her nose then stood. "I'm sorry." He said

"You will be..." She said looking up at him from the ground. He looked at her, confused.

"Ooof!" He suddenly found himself on the ground next to her. _She's fast._ He thought, noticing that she had kicked his legs out from under him.

Before he knew it she moved again. This time _She _Crawled on top of him. This time _His _cheeks turned pink. What a sight. Itachi Uchiha blushing. She pressed her body close against his. "Now, I'm gonna go take a shower. Hope you fix something yummy for lunch!" She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up.

"Hmm... What makes you think I'm gonna make _you _anything?" He stood and brushed himself off.

"Well, I guess you don't have to." She shrugged. "But since you _are _staying in my house..." She started as she continued walking toward her home.

"No, no, you're right. I will." He said, catching up to her. She looked over at him and smiled. His cheeks still warm with a faint blush.

They arrived at her home and she unlocked her door and walked in after him.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me, just no peaking!" She gave him a stern look.

"Can't make any guarantees." He winked and walked to the kitchen. He acted as if he had lived with her forever, almost as if they were a couple. He was so comfortable with her, with the place. Tenten blushed.

"Serious, I don't go anywhere without weapons, that's a fact." She turned and walked into her bathroom.

_Anywhere?_ He thought. _Oh perfect! _a spark ran through his head and he quickly ran out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Tenten stripped down, and folded her clothes. She felt stickiness in a very... personal place. _Oh... _She blushed. She took her hair down and jumped into the water. "Ahhh." She relaxed and scrubbed on her hair. She thought about Itachi's face. So strong. He seemed like the perfect man. Funny, skilled, sweet, caring. Sharingan... Those eyes. She hadn't even seen those Sharingan in action, she had seen Sasuke's and it was mesmerizing. She knew the Byakugan were amazing but not nearly as great as his. She knew he graduated the academy at a very young age. Great with Kunai..._What else is he great with? _She blushed at her thought. _Come on Tenten, this is just an assignment... a sexy assignment... STOP IT! okay okay.. here goes..._She took a deep breath and then turned the knob for the shower temperature all the way toward the C. "Eeeep!" She squealed and then sighed. She let the icy water hit her for a good five minutes before returning it to normal. Her long hair stuck to the small of her back and she pulled it to the side and squeezed it. She grabbed her conditioner and slapped it onto her hair, then she began to scrub with her vanilla body wash. _The house is quiet... I wonder what Itachi is up to._

Itachi had walked to the blacksmith. He knew Tenten was a regular there, and spent everything but rent there. Most everything she made.

"Hey! If it ain't Itachi Uchiha. Get going, I don't want your business!" He said as he turned his closed sign.

"Tenten! He grabbed the blacksmith's dirty hand on the closed sign. "I want something special for Tenten."

The blacksmith's eyes opened wide at the name and he smiled. "Tenten?" He pulled his hand away from Itachi's. "Well, I had heard you were her assignment... She's my best customer." He spoke fondly of Tenten. "I do have something special saved away for her."

"Get it." Itachi said, serious.

"Alright, it's in back. Come take a look." He turned and waved his hand, signaling Itachi to follow. Itachi obliged and followed. The blacksmith walked to a table draped with a black blanket. He pulled the blanket away, revealing a black sheathed Katana with sparkling gold flakes throughout it, and it's hilt. With a pair of matching sais.

"Damn!" He smiled. "She'd LOVE those!" Itachi said excitedly.

"2000." The blacksmith looked over at him. Itachi's jaw dropped.

"What?" He was taken aback. That was a pretty steep price.

"2000. Okay? It has her name engraved on it, that's real gold all through it and you haven't even seen the blade." He picked up the katana and unsheathed it. The blade was also flecked with gold, with two white icy looking dragons, one on each side."

"What about this." He said, sliding his prized Akatsuki ring off his finger and handing it to the man. "It's rare and you can sell it for way more than 2000."

"Deal!" the blacksmith took the ring happily. "I was gonna give these to her for free, I just wanted to see what you would pay." He chuckled.

"Normally, I'd wring your neck for that, but it's worth it. So keep that damn wring." He picked up the Katana and sais and headed toward the door.

"Treat her good." The blacksmith plead.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. That statement shook him to the core. He blinked and turned to the man. "I won't let anything happen to her. And I wouldn't ever treat her with disrespect. She's an amazing girl." Itachi smiled.

"She deserves the world, Itachi." He sighed. The old man had been creating weapons for Tenten since she was just a sprout. He'd watched her grow up under the shadow of Neji and Lee. Never knowing what her place was, trying to be like everyone else but herself. He watched her heart break over Neji's rejection, how Sakura had teased her for her lack of girliness. He had hoped Itachi would bring out the best in her.

"I know." Was all he could come up with. "I've gotta get back to her, thank you sir." Itachi smiled and ran back to her house quickly and snuck in. He didn't see her around, and heard the shower water still running. _perfect. _He thought. He looked around for the perfect place to set it in order to surprise her. "Aha!" He said aloud. He spotted the perfect place, right above the walkway to the kitchen would be excellent. He grabbed a few Kunai and drug a chair from the kitchen table over to the threshold. He climbed onto the chair and eyed the area. Once he was confident he had good placement in mind, he pounded the Kunai into the wall.

Tenten gasped, hearing a pounding on the wall. _He's touching my weapons! _She quickly pulled the curtain back and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her body and threw the door open, ran down the hall and into the living room. Itachi was standing on a chair, with a Kunai in his mouth positioning a Kunai on top of two Kunai protruding from her wall. Water dripped from her body onto the carpet as she stood staring up at him, holding her towel.

"Wha...What's that." She asked with a shiver. Her long dark hair sticking to her face, shoulders and back.

He blushed bright red. _Well that's a damn good look for her... _ He thought. He took the Kunai out of his mouth and grabbed the Katana down. "Well, I wanted to repay you for your kindness." He jumped down from the chair and walked toward her. He big chocolate eyes widened and a large smile, he'd never seen before, spread across her sparkling damp face. She ran to him, a few feet and stopped right in front of him.

"Itachi!" She tucked her towel in, securing it and freeing her trembling hands. "Wow... you..."

"Look at it." He held it out to her, extending his hands. He could see the crease from her chest, dripping with fresh shower water, her toned legs and long dark hair. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Maybe he needed a shower too... A frigid one.

"T...thank you." she took the sword and stroked the sheath. Her eyes glimmering just as brilliantly as the gold flecks. She unsheathed it and gasped. "M... my gosh..." she stumbled backward a bit. She caught her balance and touched the blade. She ran her finger down, testing the sharpness, pleased with the slice on her finger she smiled at him. "Itachi, this is amazing!" Her eyes welled up. She looked back down at the blade and traced the dragons with her bloody index finger.

He winced as she cut herself, but knew she was alright. Smiled at her reaction and sighed happily. _Has no one ever gotten you anything? _Itachi, despite what many would say, had very loving parents. They spoiled him, His family brought him gifts all the time. Baked him cakes and goods, new weapons, clothing all the time. But he stopped and thought. _She never had a family._ He looked down. "Oof!" He stumbled backward as he found himself being squeezed by the freshly showered weapons mistress. He wrapped his arms around her with a warm smile, her sword neatly leaning against the wall.

"Thank you so much!" She said, burying her wet face into his chest. He put one hand on the back of her damp hair and squeezed her tightly with his other arm.

"You're welcome." He took a deep breath. She smelled so clean and fresh, then he looked down at her. "That's not all."

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Over there." He gestured to the coffee table where the two sais lay.

"Itachi! Why did you do this?" She let him go and walked to the table. Picking up the weapons, she examined and studied them closely. All three had her name engraved. She smiled, blushed, giggled and wanted to tackle him. "No one has ever done anything like this for me. I just don't understand why you would?"

"Why? I can get nice things for you if I feel like it? I owe you, I mean you're letting me stay here, taking the bad rap for being around me."

"So, I don't mind those things." She stopped and looked at him. "This really, really, means a lot to me. I don't know why you did it, honestly. It had to be a lot of money too, Itachi." She smiled. "But thank you!" She ran and hugged him again. He hugged her back and rubbed up and down her back. She shivered and leaned close to him.

"You deserve it." He said quietly. He could see the way she acted around Neji, and the way he spoke to her that something was there. _Something._ He enjoyed her company though, it was much more pleasant than that of the Akatsuki crew. A lot less smelly and perverted. He felt like he belonged there and he hadn't even been there a full day. _Oh you big softy..._He smiled to himself. He found himself lost in thought until Tenten gasped and clung to him tighter. His eyes widened when he realized her towel was now on the floor over her feet. His heart pounded and he tried not to let his pants come to a point. _Did I do that, or did her towel just slip? _He looked down, her face was buried in his chest. _DAAAAAMN what an ass... STOP IT!_ He looked back up and closed his eyes tightly.

Her entire body was covered in goosebumps, her cheeks bright red and she had no idea what to do other than cling to him so he wouldn't see her entire body naked.v"I.." She started.

"I've got my eyes closed. I swear I won't look, just let go and grab your towel, I promise not to look." _Again... _With a smirk.

"Okay... y.. you better not." She cleared her throat and looked up at him, making sure his eyes _were _closed. Once she was sure he wasn't looking she let go of him and picked up her towel and wrapped it back around herself. "Thank you again." She said leaning up to him. She placed a quick peck on his cheek and ran back to the bathroom closing the door.

He smiled and touched his cheek. "You're welcome." He opened his eyes, and she was gone.

...

Ino and Kakashi lay there holding one another and kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Both so wrapped up in each other. Finally Kakashi broke away and smiled at her.

"Kakashi?" Ino asked, blushing wildly.

"Yes, Ino?" He replied, his cheeks also a touch rose.

"I think you're a really great kisser." She giggled and touched his face.

"You are too. I'd like to do it again soon." He kissed her forehead. _Real soon. _

"So..." She started. She acted nervous, tugging her clothes, twiddling thumbs again. "What does this mean for us?

"Well.. I would hope it means that we take next step in our relationship."Kakashi looked at her serious.

"I.. don't know if I'm ready for that, it seems kinda soon, don't you think?" Ino blushed with wide eyes.

"No! I didn't mean _that_! Although..." He chuckled as she punched his arm. "Oww! Okay no I really didn't mean that, what I mean is, I would like for us to be official."

Ino smiled a big grin and looked at him. _What will everyone say? I wonder if people will think we're gross... like i'm a slut or something.. Everyone already thinks he's a perv... I guess it doesn't really matter what other people think though. Only daddy...oh boy... _ she inhaled deeply then spoke. "I'd love that, Kakashi!" She smiled and rolled on top of him, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her there closely. She shivered when he ran his fingers through her hair and down to the small of her back. He traced her curves and made the hairs on her neck stand on end. Her heart pounded violently in her chest and ears. He slid his tongue into her mouth and played back and forth with hers a bit. He gently bit her lip and then tilted her head to the side and kissed on her neck. "Mm.." He moaned.

"Kakashi." She said through trembling lips.

"Yes?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Quit. You're making me blush too much." She giggled, lips still quivering.

"Sorry, can't help myself." He smirked. "But I'll stop for now."

"Thank you." She gave him a pat on the cheek and crawled off of him, dusting off her dress and pulling it down. "So there are a few people I'd like you to meet, and talk to about this with." Ino said, a little nervous.

"Let me guess, one is your father?" He saw that one coming a mile away.

"Yes but first, I'd like to talk to Tenten about how to talk to daddy. She always has good advice." She smiled and added items to the picnic basket, cleaning up after their day.

"Alright." He said, helping her tidy. "What do you think she'll say about us?"

"Well she may be happy.. I told her I had a little crush on you!" She said with a giggle.

"Oh you have a crush on me?" Kakashi inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't know that by now, Kakashi, I don't think you've been paying attention tme what's been going on!" She Rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

"I just think it's cute that's all." He smiles, closing his eyes.

"Oh Kakashi... Stop! Lets get going." She folded the blanket and tucked it under her arm, and handed the basket to Kakashi.

"Lead the way, my lady." He said with a smile, then pulled up his mask.

Ino placed hear free hand in his and walked toward Tenten's. The sky was as blue as her eyes, sun was shining and the birds were singing away. Se felt pretty accomplished with herself and the date. After all, she had an amazing new love, who was very well accomplished in his life. _I don't know why daddy wouldn't approve... I mean Kakashi is a great and amazing guy. Maybe yes he was a bit perverted, but he could control that, Ino would make sure of it. _she smirked And squeezed his hand tightly.

Kakashi walked along side her and smiled proudly. _I know it is a little weird..but all the women my age here are just creepy and weird. Ino is different. This whole time I've been visiting her I feel as though there is some connection there that can't be explained. She's beautiful, smart, funny. I could see this really going somewhere. I just hope Inoichi doesn't try to kill me, although I know that's inevitable. I have no idea how this meeting with her friend will go..._

The two arrived at Tenten's home and Ino knocked on her door.

Itachi, who was in the kitchen making stir fry, turned and looked at the door. _Tenten should be done with her shower now... Should I answer that._

"Hey Tennie! open up, it's Ino," Ino yelled from outside.

_oh boy the loud mouth girl.._Itachi sighed and took the skillet off the burner and walked to the door. He inhaled deeply and opened it. "Can I help you." He asked.

"You!" Kakashi glared Itachi down.

Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "Well well well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake."

"What are _you _doing here in Tenten's house?" Ino asked, jaw agape. _Looks like she's got some news of her own._

"I'd be happy to explain that to you, why don't you two come inside?" Itachi replied, ignoring Kakashi's gaze.

"Well alright, is Tenten home?" Ino asked, walking inside. Kakashi followed her, holding her hand tightly. There was no way he was going to trust Itachi, not with their past.

Itachi closed the door behind them, and then turned to face them. "She's here, she should be out any minute now." He said, as he motioned for them to sit down.

Kakashi remained standing and stared intently at Itachi._ something is differet about him... _"Why are you here? I thought Sasuke killed you?" Kakashi inquired.

"He did. Tsunade recovered my body and brought me back. When I was revived I didn't remember a thing. She told me of what I had done, and I felt I had to make it up, she assigned Tenten to look after me, and help me get back on my feet." He explained. He studied Kakashi's face and immediately knew he didn't buy the story.

"We'll if that's the case, how did you even remember who I was?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"I need to clarify, I didnt remember anything about my familie's deaths. I remember being in Anbu with but I do not remember anything in my life past that. Tsunade explained everything to me."

Kakashi decided not to push, although he still didn't believe when Tenten's graced them with her presence. She looked refreshed and happy. She was wearing jean shorts and a black half shirt sweater, revealing her toned stomach and her hair, up as usual.

Ino crossed her arms and looked at her sternly. "Well hello Tenten."

"Hey!" She smiled and looked at her and Kakashi. "Oh! Hi Kakashi!" She winked over at Ino, who still looked slightly annoyed that Tenten hadn't said anything to her about her_ situation.  
_

"Let's talk." Ino said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Itachi walked back to the kitchen and tended to his stir fry. Kakashi walked in and followed.

"You think that I would believe that bullshit?" Kakashi said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't really expect you to, but I can't really tell you the truth either." Itachi looked over at him. The two used to be friends, team mates even when they were on the same Anbu squad.

"What the hell is going on then?! Can we even trust you?"

"Of course! I'm not really the monster that you would think I am, Kakashi. And if you're as smart as I know you to be, you'd think you would figure it out. The truth."

"I think I know, but if you can't tell me, then I guess I never will." He sighed. He could tell by the look on Itachi's face, that he was being honest and he knew then and there he could trust him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Ino exclaimed as soon as the door to Tenten's room was closed. She planted herself comfortably on the bed, ready for the juicy details.

"It's really an assignment. Didn't he tell you?" Tenten smiled. A _different _Smile. Ino got a knowing smile on her own face.

"You like him! You LIKE HIM!" She burst into a joyous laughter.

"Shut up! I don't! Now enough about me, apparently, things are going GREAT for you." She placed herself next to Ino on her bed.

"We made out." She giggled.

Tenten's eyes widened. "What? You made out with Kakashi sensei?!"

"We're official too!" She squealed.

"You are?! Wow... Congratulations! That's amazing. I'm really happy for you! Have you told your dad?"

Ino went silent.

"You haven't?! Oh great... What're you gonna do?"

"I need your help!" Ino plead. She looked at her with big blue puppy dog eyes.

"What do I know? I don't have parents." Tenten chuckled.

"Pleeeeeassssseee Tenten!" She clasped Tenten's hands and squeezed.

"Okay okay! You just neeed to go to your dad and talk to him, without Kakashi first. And have Kakashi over for dinner at your dad's after he's had time to digest it. They probably will get along, you never know. Just take it slow, don't slap him in the face with it. And don't go walking around holding hands and acting al gooey mushy and such, rumors spread fast in Konoha and you know that. Take it slow, okay?" She smiled a compassionate smile at her. "By the way, you look so damn sexy!" She smiled.

"You do too!" Ino poked Tenten's bare stomach. Tenten blushed.

"Thanks..." She started. "Ino...I.. Nevermind..."

"Is this about Itachi?" Ino started, staring intently at Tenten's face. She could definitely tell something was affecting her. Something deeper than she thought.

"Yes... No... I.."

"Neji?" Ino Pried.

Tenten nodded. "They're going to fight next week."

"What?! Really! That's romantic!" Ino giggled but then looked at Tenten's concerned face.

"Neji is not really the romantic type," She rolled her eyes. "But... Itachi is." Her cheeks pinked.

"Ooooh so you're falling for the bad boy?" Ino grasped her hands tighter.

"He got me the most beautiful sword... It's beautiful."

"He already knows how to win your heart!" Ino giggled. "Just take it easy and see where it goes. He is pretty sexy! You're lucky you get to live with him!"

"Hey, you have Kakashi, don't complain!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Come on, let's get back out there, they may've killed each other." Ino stood.

"Right." Tenten stood as well, and the two girls walked back out to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Mina! Hello :3 Thanks for reading and for my review from Reider! I appreciate it. Also, thank everyone for your favorites and subsctiptions. Thank you very much for reading my strange story. I'm open to suggestions and ideas, although I do have eveything planned out in my mind :P Please enjoy!

Chapter 6* Training with Tenten and Kakashi/ Confronting Inoichi

The girls headed out of Tenten's room and walked into the living room. Tenten looked into the kitchen and noticed Itachi and Kakashi talking as old friends would. She nudged Ino who was staring at the weapons on her walls, looking for the _One _Itachi got her. She snapped out of it and looked into the kitchen.

"Well if I didn't know better, I'd think you two had crushes on each other!" Ino chimed, walking into the kitchen.

Kakashi chuckled and turned to her. "No, but we did used to work together, so we're just catching up."

Tenten followed Ino into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to Itachi. "Did you tell Itachi about you and Ino?" Tenten asked, looking at Kakashi.

"He told me allll about Ino." Itachi smirked and gave Kakashi an knowing look. Ino blushed and glared playfully at Tenten.

"But Itachi also had some things to say about..." Kakashi started but was cut off by Itachi interrupting.

"About Tenten and how she's gonna help train me to fight Neji."

"You have doubts in your own abilities? That's a first." Kakashi shrugged.

"No, Itachi's muscles are really weakened right now since he'd been dead for a while." Tenten started.

"Ew that's sick." Ino scrunched her nose and looked at Itachi.

Kakashi chuckled at Ino's reaction. "That makes more sense. If you need any help let me know, I'd be happy to help train as well." Kakashi smiled and put an arm around Ino's waist.

"Thank you." Itachi said, stirring his skillet. He looked over and observed the two. They seemed happy and content with each other. He could tell that their relationship had to have taken a while, but it was also newly blossomed. He then looked to Tenten and wondered if one day he would be in a real committed relationship with her, but for all he knew or didn't know, he couldn't be sure if she had a relationship with someone else, like Neji. He hadn't asked. He made a note to do so.

"Well, we better let you two go and get going on your training!" Ino winked over at Tenten who was content and kicking her feet.

"Okay! Have fun! Oh and good luck!" Tenten chuckled, knowing exactly what they were about to face.

"Thanks, I'll let you know how it goes. Come on Kakashi Sensei." Ino slid her fingers into his and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, see you around Itachi, Tenten." Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Bye love birds." Itachi shook his head.

"Bye, Uchiha. If you need help training, really don't hesitate to ask." Kakashi lead Ino out of the house and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think is _really _going on between those two? Did Itachi say anything to you?" Ino asked, as they walked through out Konoha, toward the main strip where all the shops and merchants were. That was the good thing about where Tenten lived, she could go two steps and get food, clothes, and weapons.

"Yeah, he had quite a few things to say about her." Kakashi looked over to Ino who seemed oh-so-pleased with this new information.

"What did he say?" Ino asked, dragging Kakashi to a local clothing merchant, beginning to look about.

Kakashi shrugged as she tugged him along. He was happy to just spend time with her, even if it meant buying her whatever it is she desired. "He said she's a very wonderful girl. He isn't sure of what she feels for him in return though, and he doesn't know about her relationship with Neji. I wasn't aware if Neji and Tenten were together or not, so I couldn't offer him much comfort."

"He thinks she's with Neji? Well... I really don't know _what _happened between them, but I do know she likes Itachi very much." Ino giggled and looked through the clothes. Not seeing anything that tickled her fancy, she continued down the strip walking with Kakashi, hand in hand.

_"Don't go walking around holding hands and acting all gooey and mushy and such, rumors spread fast in Konoha..."_

Ino remembered Tenten's advice and let go of his hand. Kakashi looked at her, slightly worried. She felt uneasy, and in a huge hurry to just spill the news to her father and get it all over with.

"You alright?" Kakashi stopped and looked her up and down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'm gonna go to my dad's tonight and talk to him about... this..." She gestured at the space between Kakashi and herself.

"Shall I accompany you?" Kakashi inquired, knowing he probably shouldn't, but wanting to be there to support her if she needed it.

"No." She was quick to answer. "I'll talk to him tonight, and tomorrow I'll let you know how it goes." She watched Kakashi, knowing his heart probably sank a little. She knew he needed a little assurance. "But Kakashi.," She started, placing a hand on his cheek, "Regardless of what he says, because I know he can be really hot headed and extremely stubborn, it isn't going to change _my _mind. Got it?" She looked at his face with a stern, knowing expression. He felt more at ease and knew he could trust her. He just prayed he wouldn't come between a father and his precious daughter, who Kakashi was growing more and more fond of.

"Okay." His eye closed with a smile. She was beginning to understand his expressions _under _that mask, and to her it was a significant step forward in the right direction. "In the mean time, I think I'll assist Tenten in training Itachi. I'm sure she can handle it, but I'll see what I can do to assist. If you need me, I'll be there." He put an arm around her waist and swiftly pulled her into a tight embrace. She squeaked and hugged him quickly, knowing people were watching and looking around, she quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran toward her dad's place.

Kakashi watched her longingly. He wanted to chase after her like a young teenager in love. He was almost reaching for her. His heart pounded in his ears, he felt so cold and alone as he watched her race away.

"Hey papa are you home?" Ino asked, opening the door to her father's home on the opposite end of Konoha from where Tenten resided. She was a little winded from her run.

"Yeah babe, I'm in the kitchen makin some soup, you want some sugar?" He smiled a warm grin hearing the voice of his daughter. His long hair swooshed when he turned to face her. She looked so dolled up, immediately he crossed his arms and knew _exactly _why she had come.

"No daddy, I'm fine thank you." She made her way to the kitchen and placed herself on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Alright, what's his name?" Inoichi asked, resting his elbows on the island and locking eyes with his child.

"You don't know that's why I'm here! Can't a girl come by and see her daddy once in a while?" Ino gave him a pout.

Inoichi felt a bit guilty and sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie, I shouldn't have assumed. But judging by the fact that you're dressed like a doll, and you have ten pounds of make up on, not to mention your cheeks are still rosy and I can't help but notice you can't seem to wipe that silly little smile off your face."

"Okay, okay. You got me." She giggled. Her simple ease was cut short, knowing she had to tell her father she was dating a man 14 years her senior, nevertheless, notorious ladies man Kakashi Hatake. She gulped down fear and decided to just spill it. "I... it's.."

"Kakashi." She cut him off, looking down at her twiddling thumbs. She braced herself for the impact. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, sweat on her brow, thumbs twiddling rapidly and she began to bite at her bottom lip.

"It's... Who?" His brows furrowed and he took a step back. He couldn't really believe his own ears. Was she kidding? Was this a sick joke? I mean this was his _precious little girl!_

"I said it, and you heard me." She looked up at him. The look on his face scared her. He was pale and perplexed. He looked clammy and his eyes were wide with disbelief. "Daddy..." She reached out to take his hand concerned.

"Are... are you serious, Ino?" He asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Yes, I'm serious. But before you go jumping to conclusions hear me out, okay?" She plead, finally grasping his hand and pulling it to the counter. She gently stroked it as she began to explain. "Listen, Asuma Sensei made Kakashi promise to look out for the team before he died. Every day after that, Kakashi visited us all. He bought Choji lunch, Helped Shikamaru with paperwork and always stopped by the flower shop to check in on me. He really stepped in and helped us all out. It kept us from thinking too much about the loss of our sensei. He's been there every single day without fail. We talked for at least an hour every day. First about our days and how they were, and simple things like the weather. But then we talked about our interests, our goals and families. How we were raised. We just clicked I guess. What I'm trying to say, daddy, is that we've been getting to know each other for close to a year without having anything more than friendship. He took me on a date last night. And we went on a picnic today."

Inoichi listened contently as she explained. He liked what he heard about Kakashi's manors but he knew better. He knew full well about Kakashi and his escapades, his addiction to Icha Icha. He didn't know what to think. He knew he couldn't control who Ino was with, but he wanted to have a say in it. _Inoichi if you yell at her about this, it'll only drive her away. It's better if you just hear her out, and get all the information you can from the both of them. __You should appreciate the fact she's even telling you about this, and asking your approval. What a good kid I have. _He smiled proudly at that thought.

"So, what are you looking for me to say or do honey?" He asked, his nerves now much more calm.

"Well, I thought, maybe we could all have dinner together. I'd really like your approval on this, daddy. But if you don't it isn't going to stop me, I just want you to know that before we go on with this."

"I know. I really appreciate you coming to me about it. Let's plan a dinner for tomorrow night, okay? I'll cook." He smiled and squeezed her hands. "No funny business... and you know what I mean." He gave her a stern look.

"Yes daddy I promise! Thanks for giving him a chance." She said with a wide smile.

"Yeah yeah, well you know I'm gonna have to give him a good ol' talk." He grinned.

"Don't be too hard on him, daddy!" She hopped down from her stool and walked around to him, embracing him in a warm hug. "I'm gonna go see Tenten, okay?"

"Give her a hug for me too." He kissed the top of her head. Inoichi, like most the parents in Konoha, knew that Tenten and Lee had both grown up without parents, everyone tried to give them a little extra love because of that.

"I will! See you tomorrow daddy!" Ino smiled and ran out the door, closing it behind her. She then headed home to change. She knew what she was wearing wouldn't be suitable for training, she might wanna spar a little with Kakashi.

...

"You GOTTA drink it." Tenten said, shoving a class of murky water toward Itachi.

"What IS it?" He scrunched his nose.

"It's protein. a LOT of it. You need it for your muscles before training. You've had a good meal, but now you need this. Trust me. Lee has to take this to keep from withering away. He has super human metabolism. Drink it, it tastes like candy." She smirked.

"_Fine." _Itachi said, taking the glass. He held his nose with one hand and gulped down the drink. He instantly wanted to puke everywhere but held it down. "Th...that is disgusting!" He shook his head.

"Yeah... sorry about that..." Tenten looked at him innocently.

"You will be, next time I feed you." He glowered. He knew she was trying to help, and by the looks of Gai sensei and all his energy, this had to be some good stuff.

"oh..." Her face went pale. "I really am sorry." She looked down, feeling guilty and a little fearful with the look he gave her.

"No, Ten, I'm just kidding!" He put an arm around her shoulder.

_Ten... _she thought. That's what Neji called her. "You better be! Cause you'll be sorry after all the training I'm gonna put you through! Now let's get moving!" She shook her previous thoughts and feelings aside and walked to her living room. She stepped into her heeled sandals and grabbed her large scroll that leaned against the wall near the door.

"What about my shower?" He pouted, looking down the hall.

"You really wanna get clean, and then dirty all over again? That would be a waste of water now let's go stinky!" She said, giving him a smirk and a wink.

"I don't stink that bad." He through the dishes from their lunch into the sink and headed to the living room where she was. "Want your Katana?" He asked, with a slightly seductive smile.

Her cheeks pinked. "No, not right now, thanks though." She opened her front door and headed out. Itachi followed her and fought off the urge to grab her hand or walk with his arm around her. They headed toward the training grounds, Itachi walking slowly on purpose.

"So... Ino and Kakashi, huh?" He spoke.

"Hm? oh Yeah she's been crushing on him for a while. Seems like everyone these days is getting together with someone. Sakura and Gaara, Naruto with Hinata, Anko and Iruka. Ibiki and Shizune..." She shook her head and smiled a small sad smile.

"What about you, Tenten." He looked at her. When he asked, her expression changed immediately. Like it struck a loud chord.

"Wh...what about me? Well there's nothing to tell, I suppose." She shrugged and continued walking.

_I know there is something _"No, really Tenten." He started. He noticed her face getting red, but not with blush, with anger. _Uh oh..._

"What?! Are you also curious about my" She put her fingers up in 'quote signs' "relationship" she put her hands down "With Neji?!" She asked, angrily.

"Tenten, I'm sorry..." He said, remorseful and sorry he had even brought it up. He knew now that it was an obviously tender subject for the girl, and he didn't wanna push her.

She felt bad for her outburst. "Just.." She sighed. "I'm sorry. There's a lot there that I just don't know how to talk about."

He stopped walking and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her square in the eye, he spoke. "I don't care what it is, I will never judge you, hurt you, or make you tell me anything you don't want me to hear, or feel comfortable speaking about. Forget that I asked, okay?"

"Itachi, no it isn't just talking with you... It's something I haven't talked to anyone about."

"Maybe you need to talk to _someone... _about it." He sighed, a bit exasperated. He knew exactly how she felt, wanting to hold things in, hell he had to hold things in when he was in the Akatsuki. But he knew it was going to tear her apart.

"Tell you what, if you do well at training tonight, I'll talk to you about it okay?" She bribed. He wanted to know so badly, he made a mental note to himself that he just had to do well.

"Deal!" He smiled, and with that he sprinted to the training grounds.

Tenten ran to catch up to him, smiling after him. When she arrived, she found him talking with Kakashi Sensei. "Looks like he wants to help train too." She smiled. She was okay with that. She figured Ino was probably home talking with her dad about their _situation._

"Okay! Let's get started!" Tenten clapped her hands, drawing both men's attention. "Now, Kakashi, You are more than welcome to give me your input, but I think what Itachi needs most is to build those muscles back up. He's got those sharingan, which will help tremendously, but if his muscles are weak, then he may as well quit. So let's start with some lunges!" She smiled, crossing her arms.

"Alright.. Lunges.." Itachi said sarcastically and full of fake enthusiasm.

"I think that's a great idea, Tenten." Kakashi nodded in approval. "I'll do them with you, Itachi." Kakashi said, removing his shirt revealing a white muscle shirt. His body was well toned and had quite a few scars from the years.

_Well lucky Ino._ Tenten smirked.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Itachi also removed his shirt, revealing a black muscle shirt, and an almost equally toned upper body. She knew his legs must've been what needed the most work, and smiled proud of her decision.

_Well lucky me! Two hotties training under my command. Pretty good Tenten, pretty good. _She smiled as she watched them do lunge after lunge, both of them on shaky legs after the hundredth rep. Sweat glistening off their bodies. Tenten was enjoying herself quite well.

"Alright, good!" She smiled. "Now let's work on some..."She started, but was cut off when she saw Ino running up. "Oh hey, Ino!" She smirked, knowing she was about to enjoy what Tenten was enjoying all to herself.

"Hey guys!" Ino ran up with a smile. "Well hellllooo." She put her hands on her hips, admiring the view as well.

"Hey. Did it go okay?" Kakashi asked, winded and concerned.

"Yeah, it went great. Dinner tomorrow with dad." She smiled and gave him a knowing nod.

"I was just about to have them spar each other." Tenten smirked, hands on her hips.

"We could spar with them?" Ino suggested, eager to be close to Kakashi and in on the action.

"Not a bad idea..." Tenten tapped her finger to her chin. "Alright for a little bit. But then they spar each other, I feel like Kakashi would have better pointers than me, especially since he has Sharingan, and does Genjutsu." She felt intimidated to fight him. She knew, even at his weakened state, she would be no match for him, she knew Ino probably wouldn't be a match for Kakashi either, but she decided to play along. _Hey.. If Ino's gonna do it... why not._

"Come on, princess" Itachi smirked at Tenten. "let's see what you got." Itachi prodded, knowing it would spark a fire with Tenten.

"Hey, don't you princess me!" She glowered.

_It worked_. He smirked. Before he could have another thought, Tenten was running at him with full speed. She threw several Kunai at him, without hesitation or fear of injuring him._ Woah.._ he thought, dodging them by the skin of his teeth. She was fast, and swift, throwing punches and kicks. He blocked, swung a few of his own, holding back a bit. Just a bit. He closed his eyes and opened them again, this time red.

_Ah shit. _She knew she was in for it when she saw those eyes, she desperately tried to keep from fixating her own eyes on his. She jumped up, high and summoned a scroll, she threw a barrage of weapons at him, but he was now, too fast. He knew what was coming and he dodged. He jumped high also and appeared behind her. He planted a firm kick to her back, sending her down to the ground. She landed hard with a cough, but she stood. He knew he wanted to gain her respect, he didn't wanna go easy on her in the least, knowing she would be pissed and would feel like he thought she was weak. So he'd give her a run for her money.

Kakashi and Ino, on the other hand, sparred playfully. Simple hand to hand, no weapons. More like basic taijutsu. Ino would kick at Kakashi, he would catch her leg and push it down, she would throw a few punches but he would block, he didn't want to hurt her, or scare her, so he just took it easy and enjoyed watching her. He smiled as she glimmered with sweat, her breasts bounced up and down when she punched or ran toward him. Her soft giggle when he would deflect a punch. He just admired their playfulness. She watched as his muscles on his arms flexed and tensed when he blocked her, beads of sweat running down his chest and arms. His hair flowing and swooshing with his motions. She smiled and giggled at him each time their fists met each other's palm. Eventually she decided just to tackle him and lay on the ground. He smiled with an "Oof." As they landed. Both were so enticed with the other until they looked over to see an all out battle between the other pair. Ino and Kakashi both sat up, jaws agape. Ino knew full well Tenten expressed herself through weapons, and through fighting. She was never good at emotion or telling what she really felt. So she knew _This _was romance for her. She squealed excitedly as she watched the two. Kakashi knew Itachi all too well. He knew he would never want a girl who was weak. He noticed he also wasn't going that easy on Tenten, he noticed his sharingan were activated. That was substantial. _A lover's brawl. _He thought with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Mina! Hi! How are you all? Thanks for reading! I hope everyone reading this is enjoying it and waiting in anticipation for each new chapter. You guys are the BEST! XOXO

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

Thank you again mina, for reading ;) you're the greatest! Please enjoy!

...

*Chapter seven* Tenten spills it/Dinner with Inoichi

Tenten decided that Itachi wasn't playing nice, she was glad. She decided to break out the big guns and try her new improved Rising Twin Dragons, now Rising Heavenly Dragons. Suiting to her name, "Heaven Heaven" This technique was special and suited only to her. She quickly ran toward the tree her large scroll was leaning against and picked it up. Itachi watched her, intrigued by this sudden spark in her eye.

_Not gonna kill him, don't wanna hurt him before his battle... but... I do need to practice this technique. _She spun in a large circle with the scroll in her hands. Turning, and turning the scroll unraveled with a puff of smoke and Tenten appeared up high above the trees, her scroll surrounding her as she soared. Weapons flew down with flaming speed, rushing down around Itachi. Not just weapons, they had seals on them.

BOOM! Explosions shook the air. Itachi dodged quickly from the mass of weapons and bombs, one after another after another. He ran but everywhere his feet were before, there was another weapon, another seal. He cringed when he felt his arm grazed by a rapidly flying Kunai. When he found the chance He was escaped up into a tree, climbing higher to catch a glimpse of where Tenten could be. His eyes followed all the way up the scroll and he spotted Tenten in the middle. She looked as though she was floating, but he knew better. _Aha... _He knew she had spotted him, but she had already knew where he was, she threw another barrage of Kunai at him but right before they impacted the tree branch he graced, he lept into the air, a Kunai of his own in his hand. He knew exactly what her method was. _Wire _He grazed the edge of the scroll as he jumped and Tenten found herself dangling by one foot, scroll plummeting to the ground.

"Curse that sharingan." She sighed, dangling in despair. _Always one step ahead. I know he can fight Neji now._

Itachi lept again this time cutting her other wire and she began to free fall toward the ground. But he wasn't done with her. He appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulders, He looked her in the eyes and everything came to a screeching hault.

_Red _she blinked. _Everything is red. _Tenten felt cold, and alone in a world swirling in a Genjutsu.

_Tenten..._ She stopped and looked around the area, but she found herself dizzy and falling over. Warm, strong arms caught her. "Tenten." Itachi spoke. "You're an amazing fighter."

Ground came at her fast, the Genjutsu broken by it's user. She braced herself for impact but was surprised when she landed in Itachi's arms. _He did all that just to catch me? _Tenten sighed, winded and worn. Her face smudged with dirt ribs feeling a bit bruised by Itachi's swift kick.

"Well done." He sat her down. "I didn't go easy on you." He smiled and patted her head.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself." She blushed a bit. She was a little disappointed she hadn't defeated Itachi, but proud she lasted as long as she did. She looked over at Kakashi and Ino, who were now locked to each other's faces. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Hey!" She yelled. The two broke apart quickly.

"Wh..What?" Ino asked, face red from embarrassment.

"I think that's enough training for today." She crossed her arms. Not talking about training at all.

"Oh.. sorry," Kakashi started. "I should've helped more." He pulled up his mask.

Tenten smiled. She noted that he had a nice face, the few seconds she saw it. "It's okay, thanks for coming out."

"Kakashi, don't get in trouble with Lady Tsunade, if she knew you were sucking a student's face like that, she may demote you!" Itachi warned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know." Kakashi stood and helped Ino up.

"Will you walk me home, Kakashi?" Ino smiled up at him.

"Absolutely," He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Take care you two."

"Have fun!" Ino winked at Tenten. who blushed and waved her hand ignoring her statement.

The couple walked off, leaving Itachi and Tenten on the training grounds alone.

"Release!" Tenten shouted, her weapons returning to their rightful scroll. She bent over and put her hands on her thighs and panted a bit. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand on her back gently rubbing up and down. It felt good and she smiled, allowing him to do so.

"Did I do a good job with training, dear Sensei Tenten?" Itachi said with a smirk as his hand continued to run up and down her aching back. "Sorry if I hurt.."

"Don't apologize. You did great, I'd rather you hurt me than me feeling like a damn pansy." She giggled. "Good job my dear student, full of youth!" She stood and gave him a thumbs up much like Gai sensei would.

"Let's go home and get you some ice." Itachi looked at her concerned. He knew he had kicked her pretty hard. He almost thought he may have seen blood escape her mouth on impact. He felt a little bad, but he knew it was better than facing her anger if he _had _fought at her level or below.

Tenten nodded and smiled over at him. She knew she was definitely going to need some ice. Her whole back felt sore. All the way around to her ribs in the front. She was hurting. She took a few steps and stopped. This was comparable to landing on Temari's fan. _He had to be faking when he ran with the team earlier, because those legs were strong enough to crack a few ribs. _She caught her breath and continued walking.

"Tenten!" Itachi, concerned with her strange waddle, rushed to her and picked her up like a bride. "I'll carry you." Eyes filled with concern and stomach turning with guilt.

"Oh please, I'm fine!" She fronted. She was actually quite grateful for his gesture of kindness, and her aching body was more than thrilled to have a break.

"No, I'll carry you." He looked down at her, eyes still red. She wondered if he could hear her thoughts, or know what she was feeling with those eyes. He had to know something with those eyes. She had experienced first hand what the byakugan could do. And the Sharingan, nevertheless, Mangekyo, were much more powerful. She relaxed in his arms and rested her head on his chest, still damp with sweat. She noticed a few scratches along his arms and smiled. _Looks like I got him a little. _She smirked. The walk home was pleasant for her. She felt relaxed and very safe in his strong arms.

They finally reached her home and he sat her down gently at the doorstep. Tenten walked to her door and opened it, allowing Itachi to go first. He walked himself inside the familiar home and watched Tenten slowly make her way inside and close the door behind her. He noticed her partially bare back, already bruised from where he planted his foot. He immediately rushed to the freezer and got her an ice pack. When he turned she wasn't there. _Tenten... _He walked down the hall and saw her in the bathroom, both hands firmly planted on the sink, supporting her upper body as she leaned looking down into the sink. He came up behind her and gently lifted her shirt up a bit. She gasped and shivered when he placed the ice on her back.

"Oh, Itachi, thank you." She sighed and shivered. "You didn't have to do that," She said with a small smile, turning her head to look at him. Her eyes widened when she saw him shut the door to the bathroom, with him still in it. The two were now secluded in her little rest area. He admired her decorating. Much different from the sharp and dangerous rest of the home, the bathroom was soft pastel pink with chocolate brown. Quite elegant, showing the slight softer side of her. "What are you doing?" She asked, Looking up at him, confused.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said as he walked to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

"Well I can let you have your privacy then..." She said, still confused as to why he shut her in the bathroom with him in the first place. She was hoping he wasn't perverted as the rest of the Akatsuki was, and hoping for her to join him.

"You can sit and tell me what you promised you would, while I freshen up, Besides, I want to monitor you, and make sure you're alright." He smiled back at her, slightly seductively. He admired how easily her cheeks pinked with the smile he offered. He reached into the shower and turned on the water.

"Wh.." She wasn't sure if she should go along with it or not. It was quite the awkward situation. After all they had just met and all, yet he felt comfortable enough for her to be in the bathroom while he showered. _Maybe that's how the Akatsuki were? Close knit and comfortable with one another... They had to have been. Small base? _She sighed, after her mental debate. "Alright." She turned her back to him, to allow him to change without looking at him. He cringed when he saw her back. He knew she wasn't mad, wasn't upset with him in the least. In fact, she was thrilled to have fought with him and lasted as long as she had. Itachi turned and stripped quickly, He folded his clothing and lay it on the toilet, reached behind his head and tugged the rubber band holding his raven locks in place, and they fell around his shoulders and into his face. He jumped in and pulled the curtain, hiding his bare body.

"It's safe." He smiled and his muscles relaxed under the hot water. Part of him was dreading what she had to say, hoping it wouldn't be that she was with that Hyuga boy at all. But regardless of what she had to say, he promised himself not to be upset or judge. This was just an assignment for her and he knew he shouldn't expect for anything more than friendship from her. Even if he wanted more than that.

Tenten went to the toilet and grabbed his dirty clothes and set them on the counter near the sink. With a heavy sigh she began her explanation. "Well... Here goes I guess..." She sighed a second time and clasped her hands together. She tried not to become distracted by the fact Itachi Uchiha was only a few feet away from her stark naked. "Neji and I... we grew up together. Lee too I guess," She giggled thinking of how awkward they all were back then. Lee hadn't changed much. "I really always tried my best to keep up with the two. They both did so well. Gai sensei seemed to take a lot more pride in them than me, so I tried to be like Tsunade. I ended up getting thrown out of bars and casinos... I really did have a thing for Neji for a long time. He was very quiet, and reserved. He wouldn't open up to me ever. Only to reprimand me, when I needed it. But if I ever needed him, he would be there. I never to ask. He had a silent way of showing me that he cared."

Itachi listened intently, shampooing his thick locks with her fruity smelling suds. His heart sank when she talked about him. He felt as though she still carried that love for him. "Ah." He frowned.

"As we got older, the Hyuga's pressured Neji into looking for a suitable wife. They were hoping he could settle down, but he wanted to pursue the Anbu first. He did talk to me about marriage." She paused.

_Oh great..._Itachi thought. His hope for anything more was dashed then and there. Neji had her heart and apparently wanted to marry her. "Go on." He spoke.

"But..." She continued. "Because I have no family lineage. I can't marry into the clan. Neji confronted me, and told me it could not work. He had some feelings for me, but they weren't strong enough to be anything more than friends. I agreed, and from that point on, it's been the way it is. Neji and I are just friends, nothing more. We never were together, although many assumed we were. There's never been any other guy I went after. Although, I have to admit, when I met your little brother, I found him quite attractive!" Tenten said with a giggle. She felt a huge weight off her shoulders. She was thankful she had spilled it out to Itachi, knowing he was listening without judging her. Although she knew when she spoke about Sasuke, it would strike some sort of chord with Itachi. Tenten _did _used to have a crush on his little brother.

Itachi was pleased to hear that she didn't seem to mind her current state with the Hyuga boy. Hope rushed back into his body, and he smiled. But when he heard her talk about Sasuke he crinkled his nose and shook his head. Damn little brother, such a ladies man. He supposed he used to be, before all the murders. Itachi really didn't regret what he did, except he almost wished he killed Sasuke along with the others. He may not have become the monster he was today, and Itachi may not have died as early as he did. But something about that innocent little face his brother wore, stopped him for killing him. Who knew he would become such a monster. "Ah Sasuke, my great and glorious murderer. He's quite a looker no? Taking after me no doubt. Wouldn't you say so?"

"You're much better." Tenten blurted. She covered her mouth, realizing she just spit that out without even thinking.

Itachi got a wide grin on his face and began rinsing the soap from his body. "Oh yeah?" He peaked from the curtain and gave her a smirk. He was well pleased with what was coming from her mouth now. It made him feel as though she was opening up more and more for him. He knew he would soon have to do the same for her, he needed to show her who he _really _was.

.

.

.

.

.

The night of the dinner came painfully fast for Kakashi. He was nervous and unsure of himself. He spent an hour debating on whether or not to wear his mask, another hour fixing his hair, and thirty minutes deciding what to wear. He decided no mask, normally spiky hair to the side, and a black button up dress shirt with light khaki pants. He had run through his mind the worst case scenarios.

Scenario 1.) Kakashi arrives, a few minutes late and Inoichi angrily meets him at the door and beats him to a bloody pulp.

Scenario 2.) Kakashi slips up at dinner, saying something ridiculous or perverted toward Ino and Inoichi strangles him to death.

Scenario 3.) Kakashi gets a stamp of disapproval from Inoichi and is banned from ever seeing Ino again.

He considered the later to be the worst. If it happened, although heartbroken, he would survive. There had been worse things to happen to him. Such as losing a student to the dark side, now having no students to care for. His father being disowned by his own village. Kakashi knew he could survive. He looked at the clock. _Oh great. If I don't sprint there as fast as possible, I'm gonna be late and then Scenario 1 will take place. _He rushed out the door quickly, sprinting down the streets of Konoha.

"He'll be here any minute daddy, stop pacing!" Ino folded her arms across her chest. He father was walking around in circles around their coffee table. She had spent so much time getting ready. She wore a short black skirt with a white button up blouse. Accenting her round...assets. Inoichi begged and begged her to change, but she insisted that's what she would be wearing. She decided to wear her hair down and straight, and it suited her.

"Well why is he late?" Inoichi was not only nervous, but he was also angry that this man, who wanted to date _his _daughter. Whom Inoichi had taken the time to clean the house, and prepare a nice warm dinner for, was late.

Kakashi continued rushing his way through Konoha. He noted that it was a lovely evening, with a full moon. It would've been a nice night to have just sat by the river and read. Or done a little training, or depart for a mission. This morning he had awakened from a very peculiar dream. He had been an Anbu captain of a squad. Naruto and Sasuke were both on his squad and they were on a mission together to capture an informant that made their sneaky little way from Konoha. It was a thrill, being captain and fighting along side his students once again. The mission wasn't easy. S class, and it was amazing. When he woke up, he almost considered becoming a captain. After all, Tsunade had recently offered him a position, but he remembered his promise to Asuma. He couldn't just break that. And now he had Ino, but part of him fought. The _Bachelor _in him fought. But had he been one by choice, or maybe the right girl hadn't come by until now. Whatever it was, Kakashi decided he would use the dinner night as a good judge of what his next step would be.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Uh uh," Inoichi gave her a stern look with a shake of his head as if to say, **_I _**_will get it. _Inoichi walked to the front door, grabbed the cool knob and turned it, and swung the door open. He was impressed with Kakashi's unmasked face, and nice attire. He knew that Kakashi took this seriously, but he also knew if Kakashi didn't apologize for his lack of punctuality, Inoichi would force him to do so. "Hello." He said trying to appear calm and collected.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said with a nervous smile, and a scratching hand behind his grey head.

"Bullshit, come inside." _Good enough apology for now..._ Inoichi allowed Kakashi in and closed the door behind them. He watched as the couple stood and stared at each other awkwardly, unsure if they should hug or even greet each other at all. It was very entertaining for Inoichi. "Go ahead and sit down, don't worry about huggin her or anything." Inoichi took his place at the head of the table, and Ino sat at his right. Across the table from her, Kakashi sat himself on Inoichi's left. _Let the interrogation begin. _Inoichi got a smug look on his face as his round of questioning began.

"So Kaksahi, tell me..." He paused and then looked at Ino, "Hey sweetie why don't you go get some tea for us?" He smiled at her softly.

"Ah, alright." Ino pushed her chair back and stood. She looked at Kakashi helplessly and just prayed that her father wouldn't be too terribly hard on him. She made her way to the kitchen and keyed herself into the continuing conversation.

"Where was I? Oh yes, Tell my why you feel like you need to date my, much, emphasis on the much, younger daughter." Inoichi rested his elbows on the table, and clasped his calloused hands together.

Fortunately for Kakashi, he was not a rookie, nor was he a teenage boy who would be intimidated by the likes of Inoichi. He was higher level than a Jonnin, had been an Anbu black opps, and had seen comrades die. This was _not _about to scare him. He paused thoughtfully before answering the burning question. His jaw tightening as his mind searched for the perfect answer. Finally his mouth opened, and he spoke. "Ino... I didn't intend for any feelings to develop for your daughter sir." He paused for a moment.

Meanwhile Ino in the kitchen overheard that statement and it sort of stung at her. Since she had a crush on him for a _long _time. She fronted, about Sasuke, but really was intrigued by the mystery that Kakashi held.

Kakashi continued. "But as I got to know her, I became attracted to the person she was." He stared straight into Inoichi's ice blue eyes. Much like Ino's. He found himself wondering what life would've been like if his father hadn't become a dishonorable nin. He sighed inwardly, and pushed his thoughts aside.

"Ah, I see... And what are your intentions then, with her? To have sex with her? To leave her after that?" He leaned forward and locked his gaze deep on Kakashi.

Ino clanked the tea cups down. Appalled that her father would say that, but part of her was glad her red face couldn't be seen.

Kakashi felt his cheeks red with anger. He didn't appreciate being labeled the way he had been for so many years. Many people assumed Kakashi to be a disgusting ladies man, pimp simply because he read those damn books that the pervy sage authored. He took a deep inhale and relaxed himself, to keep from lashing out. "No, sir, that is not my intention at all. Despite what may be said about me, I'm not that type of man." He clasped his white knuckle hands together.

Inoichi knew that he was coming close to breaking Kakashi. _Almost there._

Ino smiled when she heard Kakashi's reply. She eagerly came back into the dining room and set the tea kettle down, along with three cups, honey and spoons.

"Thank you, Ino." Kakashi gave her a nod and a smile smile, though his eyes seemed to cry something along the lines of _"Help me!" _Ino nodded and smile in response.

"Well how about some dinner, hm?" Inoichi stood and walked to the kitchen. He opened up the oven and pulled out a large casserole dish. He carried it to the table and placed it in the center. Kakashi noted that the table was set in a very particular manor. Whoever set it was meticulous and obviously a perfectionist. When he saw Inoichi bring the large dish, he knew that Inoichi was that perfectionist. "Ino, would you mind?"

Ino sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. "No problem daddy." _Well isn't this just great? Kakashi is probably gonna run as fast as he can away from this place as soon as he gets the chance. Poor guy... I've gotta step in somehow... _She scooped up warm pot stickers onto each plate, then ran to the kitchen and grabbed rice and soy sauce and set them down next to the dish.

"Thank you." Kakashi said yet again. No thanks from her father, Ino noted as she sat back down and scooted her chair back in.

"Inoichi," Kakashi started, this time he would have a question for the questioner. He just hoped this one wouldn't bite him in his pale ass.

"Yes?" Inoichi looked up from his potstickers, his cheeks full of rice. It reminded Kakashi of Ino and their last date.

"What do you expect out of a man that wishes to date your daughter? What are your expectations." Kakashi clenched onto his chopsticks tightly, scrunching his nose and annoyed when he found a splinter lodged into his finger.

Inoichi was taken aback by his question. He hadn't expected that at all. _What are you thinking, you should have, this ain't some kid. _He scolded himself. "Well he better damn well take care of her. Respect her and her body, and her _father's_ wishes as far as keeping her body pure. That ain't a hint boy, that's an open threat." He paused and cleared his throat, noticing Ino was giving him an angry '_Dad!'_ look. "But I also want him to provide for her, and protect her. No bullshit, no cheating and no lying to my baby. She's a damn princess." He held back the urge to cry and hold his child, wanting so badly to plead for her to just stay here, forget the dumb boy and be his baby again. He knew that he had to let go at some point. _Dammit dammit dammit! _

"I wouldn't expect anything different. " Kakashi started. "I'm here for your approval, and nothing else. I'm not asking to be friends with you, or Ino. I would like to get along with you, and I'd like to move on with Ino in a relationship. I don't know if I'm what you expect or if you see anything good enough in me to be with her, but I care for her, and I would never hurt her."

Inoichi stood, eyes a little red stinging with tears that desperately wanted to come out. "Every part of me, Hatake, wants to send you on your damn merry little way. But I am not finding anything, and I mean ANYTHING that I can disapprove of right now. Believe me when I say that I want to." He crossed his arms, angry but at the same time thoroughly impressed with this man he tried so hard to break, he had ended up being broken by him.

Ino watched in astonishment. Her daddy never cried and he sure as hell never gave in to a guy so easily. He left Shikamaru deathly afraid for his life, nearly peeing his pants. Which took a lot for Shikamaru. And now, here her daddy was breaking down and giving this white haired, sharingan wielding ninja his approval.

Kakashi now really didn't know what to say. He really expected to be thrown out of the home and stomped to death, or told he could never so much as look at Ino's pretty face. Yet, the opposite had happened. Although angry, Inoichi had given him approval to date his gorgeous and precious daughter, Ino.

"Get the hell out of here you two, and have a real date, don't need to be spending time with an old sap like me, go on." Inoichi said, a bit sad and deflated.

Ino rushed to her father and hugged his large frame. She inhaled deeply, taking in his warm, familiar scent and then looked up at him with the same eyes he had. "Thank you." She managed to whisper. She still felt as though it was all a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Mina! Sorry for the little delay, I've been a bit busy. I hope you can find the time to review with any suggestions or just telling me you like it! I do appreciate that, and I also appreciate you stopping by to read! As always...

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

*Chapter 8* Byakugan vs Sharingan/ Jealousy

Tenten smiled and got a clean towel under her cabinet and hung it up for him. "Are you almost finished, Itachi? I hope I didn't bore you with my story."

"You didn't bore me at all, Tenten." He replied as he turned off the water and reached his arm out for the towel. Tenten chuckled seeing his glistening, muscular arm, she handed him the towel.

"I'll be out in the living room. There are clean clothes in your room, thanks to Tsunade." She turned and walked to the door, to give the Uchiha his privacy.

"Tenten."He spoke as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Tenten turned and blushed when she saw him emerge from the shower, dripping wet and adorned in a pastel pink towel around his waist. She could see his chiseled abs, his scarred torso and defined hip bones. He was absolutely stunning. His long hair and contrasting with his pale wet skin, sticking to his face and shoulders.

"Y...yes?" The wide eyed Konoichi replied, cheeks red and heart pounding violently.

Itachi smirked at her reaction. She was so cute, and it had been a long time since he had been with a woman. He fought off the urge to go to her and kiss her and seduce her then and there. She looked adorable with her dirt smudged face, big brown eyes and messy buns that now looked out of place and lop-sided. Her curves called out to him and he wanted her. _Enough Itachi, snap out of it. _ He shook his head and clenched his fists. He found himself surprised at the fact he was so drawn to her right away. It hadn't even been very long. Maybe it was because she wasn't a typical girl. She was tough, and smart, sarcastic and silly. Maybe he _was _just as perverted as the rest of the Akatsuki. Finally he pulled himself from his thoughts and spoke again. "Thank you, I'll be out in a moment." He said with a small smile.

"Alright." Tenten nodded and exited the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and went to her room. Tenten looked out the window and sighed. She knew it was late the moon illuminated a navy blue starry sky. She quickly took off her clothes and threw them in her dirty pile. She grabbed a pair of black pajama shorts and a baggy green t-shirt she stole from Lee. He never cared for T-shirts anyway. She laughed at the thought and dressed herself. Once she was done, Tenten caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and cringed. She looked exhausted and worn. Dirt and a few small scratches graced her round face. Her hair was a crazy mess. She reached up and untied her buns, letting brown waves fall around her. She scratched her head and smiled in relief. She thought about Itachi in that pink little towel, with his dark hair hanging down. She almost swore those distinct lines on his face were becoming less visible. She blushed at the image so fresh in her memory. The brown eyed Konoichi shook it off and walked to the living room.

Itachi came out a few minutes later and sat next to her on the couch. He smiled, admiring her long brown hair, finally down and not in those buns atop her head. The Uchiha looked at her toned legs that were stretching out onto the table, her little toes wiggling , and her head relaxed and leaned back on the couch. He grabbed her legs and swung them onto his lap and scooted close to her.

Tenten looked over at him slightly confused by his action, but she smiled over at him. "Did you enjoy your shower?" She asked, stretching out her legs more comfortably on top of him.

"Oh, yes I did." He started. He placed his hand on her bare knee and gently rubbed her leg. "I need to admit something to you." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, looking directly at her into her eyes. "I.."

"I know." She cut him off. "You really didn't have any problems with your legs, you just didn't wanna run for four miles. right?" She crossed her arms and gave him a stern, knowing look. With a slight smirk, gracing her delicate lips.

"I couldn't fool you that easily I see." He smirked as well. "Alright," He sighed. "I'm sorry." He found himself still rubbing her leg. He wondered if he ever made her uncomfortable with the way he was around her.

"It's okay. You'll just have to make it up when we train." Tenten smiled and placed a hand on top of his, briefly before removing it, unsure why had done it.

''Train?" He asked, confused.

"Well unless you wanna speed up the fight with Neji?" She retorted.

"I don't mind that." Itachi replied, with a serious look on his face.

"No, no! I'm kidding. I was just hoping that maybe you could train me!" Tenten said, with a glimmering smile. Itachi was at another loss for words. He was more than happy to train her, but part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to see her be so fearless that she felt no remorse for killing anyone. He didn't want her to become anything like what he was. "And I'd like to get to know you more." She again, placed her hand on top of his.

"We can arrange that." He said with a warm, inviting smile.

Over the course of the next few days, Tenten and Itachi spent hours at the training grounds each day. They would spar, fight, and talk through the day, and go home and make dinner, but as they trained they were unaware of a set of lavender eyes that watched them while on his anbu patrol of the village.

Neji watched Itachi and Tenten train each day. He could see that Tenten was getting much stronger, even in the few training sessions they had already had. He was glad for her. But he also noticed her getting more attached to Itachi than he liked. He never saw her laugh or smile as much as she did when she was with the Uchiha. _Why couldn't I make her smile like that? _He thought, glaring through his mask at the pair lay in the grass pointing up at the sky and laughing. Neji was surprised to find himself so upset about the situation. _It was your fault for telling her you could never be more than friends. You need to get over it and let her move on. _Neji closed his lavender eyes and sighed sorrowfully. His only option now, was to win.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino and Kakashi had grown increasingly close over the course of a few days. Kakashi was getting ready to head out on a short mission with Sakura, Sai, and the knuckle head Ninja Naruto, bringing their team together again. He was thrilled to be able to get out of Konoha, but sad to leave Ino at the same time.

Naruto and Sakura had a strange suspicion about Kakashi after he acted strangely during their meeting at the ramen house earlier. He seemed happy,_extra happy_ but distracted like he needed to get away. Si had suggested maybe Kakashi had found a female companion of his suiting, but Naruto and Sakura had a hard time believing. So, they decided to follow him back.

"Where is he headed to? His house isn't down this way." Naruto whispered as he looked over at Sakura with a perplexed look on his face. The pink haired Konoichi layed low and continued to follow Kakashi at a safe distance. They kept on his trail quietly, all keeping their chakra unnoticeable. Naruto was being especially careful, seeing as how many people wanted to greet him after a long training trip with the Kazakage Gaara, in the village of the sand.

"I don't know, but we're about to pass that lousy Ino-pig's house." She said with a roll of her green eyes. They continued sneaking, feeling nostalgic as they stalked their gray haired sensei. Si trailed along. Annoyed he had to go on a pre mission with his dysfunctional team. He sighed knowing that whatever advice he may have, they would ignore it. The nosey brats.

"Oh shit. No way!" Sakura burst as she saw Kakashi being greeted by an _overly friendly _Yamanaka Ino. Naruto's hand flashed back and quickly covered Sakura's mouth, hoping that her outburst wouldn't draw attention to the three. Ino's arms flung around Kakashi's neck and she pulled him into what looked like a steamy kiss.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, blowing their cover and walking aggressively toward Ino's doorstep. "How come _SHE_ gets to see your face, Kakashi Sensei?! And not us!?" He asked angrily as he finally got to the two. Kakashi had already pulled his mask up, hiding his blush. Ino, however was the color of a beet.

"Naruto! You idiot! Oh that baka!" Sakura facepalmed and then walked up beside Naruto. She was upset he blew their cover, but now she just wanted answers. _What is this slut doing all over our Sensei!?" _"You two mind explaining what the hell you're doing? We're supposed to be going on a mission here soon, Kakashi Sensei, not to mention we have to meet."

"And I'm just saying my goodbyes." Kakashi retorted, turning and winking over at Ino. At least, she thought it was a wink. She couldn't tell.

"What's the matter, Sakura? You jealous your man isn't as handsome?" Ino said, leaning against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay! I'm lost!" Naruto shouted, putting his hands up in the air.

"What?! I'm not jealous! I have Gaara!" Sakura too, crossed her arms. Naruto's eyes widened when she said that.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto started, as he scratched the back of his blonde head. "Uh... About that.." He chuckled nervously. Immediately, Sakura clutched onto Natuto's orange jacket and she pulled him close, face to face.

"What about that?! Huh Naruto?! HUH?!" Ino could swear she saw smoke coming from Sakura's ears, and possibly a devil tail, sprouting from her butt.

"He.. He... he just said he's a little too busy for a relationship right now.. T..that's all Sakura Chan." Naruto stammered.

"So you mean to tell me, he sent _you _to break up with me?!" She asked full of anger. Ino found herself holding back a snicker, part of her felt bad for the girl, but Sakura was still her rival. Naruto nodded in response to Sakura's question.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here!?" Asked a loud, booming voice. Sakura immediately released Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade, Samma." Sakura said, clasping her hands together.

"Anyone care to explain why you're all still standing here?" Tsunade asked, folding her arms.

"Well, Naruto and Sakura insisted on following Kakashi Sensei. So we did, and we found him here, with Ino Yamanaka, kissing." Si replied to the Hokage's question.

"Yeah he got that pretty right. Except he forgot to mention Gaara broke up with Sakura." Naruto said with a giggle.

"Naruto..." Sakura glowered.

Tsunade rubbed her head, obviously a little hung over from the night before, and even more obviously annoyed by the situation at hand. "Enough of this drama! I was looking for you all, you were late to our meeting before I released you for your mission. I was going to tell you, it's been postponed. I need you all here for the time being. I heard some rumors that the surviving Akatsuki members could be reassembling a team, and searching for Itachi and the Jinchiriki." She said, looking at Naruto.

"Ah dammit! I was excited to get out and do something exciting, believe it!" Naruto said, with a pouty look on his face.

"Well Naruto, you could always visit Hinata!" Ino said with a smile. Rubbing in the fact that Sakura was now single again.

"Good idea. Maybe we'll eat up some ramen." Naruto replied, putting his hands behind his head, walking toward the Hyuga complex.

"See you guys later." Si spoke before he disappeared.

"Sakura, why don't we go work on some training? Kakashi, Ino. You have your own choices, but it does not mean I approve." Tsunade said, uncrossing her arms.

"Yes lady." Sakura said with a nod.

"I guess it's good we don't need your approval, Hokage." Kakashi replied with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ino watched as the pink headed brat and her mentor walked away. Happy she had more time with Kakashi. "So what should we go do?" She wrapped an arm around his waist. Kakashi was watching Sakura and Tsunade walk away for a moment before being brought back to reality by Ino. "Hellooooo..?" Ino asked.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "What would you like to do? Maybe go on a double date with Tenten and Itachi, and then we can make Sakura jealous!." Ino said with a smile.

"Ino, no. She's still a student of mine, and I don't like it when she's upset." Kakashi reprimanded. Ino stepped back a bit. She was stung by his words, it was almost as if he was defending Sakura from her. _Maybe he likes her too... _Her heart sank a bit, her mind taking her to every worst case scenario possible.

"Oh..." She managed to say.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Kakashi, asked concerned.

"N..Nothing.." Ino said, looking down.

"No, tell me. What's wrong?" Kakashi pulled her into a warm and tight embrace.

"D...Do you like her?" Ino whispered quietly into his chest. She inhaled deeply taking in his sweet familiar scent. Fearful for his answer, but longing to stay in his arms.

"What? Ino, don't be silly." Kakashi shook his head and reached his hand down, lifting her chin. "Of course not she is my student, I couldn't see her any other way."

Ino's ice blue eyes gazed up at him as a smile spread across her face. "I'm sorry Kakashi. It's just that... Sakura has always been my rival, and when I said that, I didn't expect you to get so defensive. And she's so pretty, and she's smart and really strong and.." Ino found herself surprised and cut off by his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she squeezed him tightly. Her soft pale skin tingled as he rubbed his fingertips along her arms lightly. Ino's hand blindly reached for her doorknob, finally finding it, she turned it quickly and pulled him inside, her lips still locked onto his. Kakashi followed her in and he closed the door behind him. The passion between them was growing more intense as they deepened their kiss. She ran her petite hands underneath his shirt, tracing each curve of his abdominal muscles. Her heart pounded as she felt his hands caress the curve of her back, lower onto her butt. She gasped when he lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kisses moved from her mouth, to her neck. She moaned quietly and pulled on his hair.

"Kakasahi..." She whispered.

"Yes?" Kakashi stopped his barrage of Kisses and looked her in the eye.

Ino leaned in and placed her lips close to his ear. "Let's go to my room." She whispered, a little scared.

"Are you sure Ino? We can wait I.. I mean..."

"Now!" Ino demanded, Now sure about what she wanted.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day Tenten arose from her deep slumber. When her brown eyes opened, she found herself in her room, neatly tucked into her own bed. She and Itachi had talked so long, she didn't remember when they stopped. She smiled. _Must've fallen asleep. _She gasped when she realized the events of the day that were about to take place. "The fight!" She jolted out of bed and rushed to her dresser, flinging the drawer open she searched for something decent to wear. _Why does it matter what I wear? s_he thought to herself. She rolled her brown eyes and changed into her normal maroon pants and white long sleeved shirt. She sat in front of her vanity and parted her hair down the middle, placing the comb in her mouth she tied one side into a perfectly rounded bun, and did the same with the other side. She finished it off with her forehead protector. she smiled at her reflection and raced down the hall, stopping at Itachi's room. Tenten peered in looking at him as he sharpened his old, rickety Katana. She wanted to drool at the sight of a sexy man sharpening a blade.

"Well come in." Itachi said, looking up from his weapon and smiling at the Konoichi before him.

Tenten walked in and sat next to him on the bed. "You about ready, Itachi?" She asked.

"Almost. There's just...Something I need first." Itachi replied, looking into her eyes.

"And what's that? A sharpening lesson?" Tenten raised her eyebrow trying to study his face. He seemed so serious.

"I'd like to kiss you, Tenten." He said. His voice strong and soft at the same time.

"You...You'd like to kiss _me?_" Tenten asked, confused. She had doubts about herself. Although attracted to him, she couldn't seem to believe he would be attracted to her.

"You know, for good luck." Itachi said with a smirk as he leaned in close to her.

"I... no. You can't kiss me." She stated bluntly.

"Well, alright then." Itachi sighed, deflated and looked back down at his blade.

_you idiot, Tenten! AHhh why did you say no?! Kiss him! Kiss him now! Tenten! Move! _She placed shaky hands on his shoulders, "Itachi." She started. "Kiss me, to kiss me. Not for luck, just... to kiss me." She said as he turned to face her, locking his black eyes onto hers.

A smirk graced his lips and he leaned in close to her. He placed one hand delicately behind her head and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers gently. Tenten closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her heart pounded so hard she could hear it in her ears. Tenten had never had a kiss like that. She had kissed a few of the boys in Konoha, due to a crazy sleep over spin the bottle game, nothing came close to this kiss. Not even Neji. Now she really hoped that Itachi would win, because Itachi may have just won her heart.

The two broke apart, startled when they heard a pounding on the door. Tenten's face was bright red and she found it hard to stop smiling. Itachi had better control of his own emotions, but he couldn't help but feel happy inside after kissing her. Although he felt a little bad since he was just her assignment, and she was breaking all kinds of rules with him.

"O..Oh I... I better get that." Tenten said standing up. "You better get ready we have to go." She walked out of his room and ran to the front door. She sighed, she knew who it was before she even opened the door. She swung it open and smiled seeing Lee and Gai, then she saw Neji and her smile faded a bit. "We're almost ready." She said.

"Very well." Neji said with a nod.

"You nervous?" Tenten asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"No." He spoke, briskly.

"Well... As always do your best, k?" She smiled a small smile.

The time came for the big battle. They arrived at the training grounds to find many other nin from Konoha everyone excited to watch the event. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade, Anko and her new little bundle of joy, Kiba and Shino, and many others.

"Don't kill him, alright?" Tenten asked, looking up into Itachi's eyes. He seemed focused, but he nodded at her request. "And don't you die." She winked.

"Hell, it isn't something that hasn't happened before." He chuckled. "I'll do you proud, sensei."

"No you can't call me that. You're the one that's been training me. Thank you for that, by the way." She said with a slight blush.

"You'll make it up to me later, after I win. Take notes." He patted her head, and turned to take his place on the training grounds.

Neji closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. _I'll show her. That I'm stronger than him, and that I'm worthy of her. _He thought. He too, took his place on the training grounds.

"Alllllllllllllllllllright ladies and gentleman! Introducing, on my right, my good and great teammate wielding the amazing and mysterious Byakugan NNNNNEEEEJJJIIIIII HYUUUUUUUUGAAAAAA!" Neji rolled his eyes and a few young fan girls squealed. " And on my left, the sick and twisted, murderer of his entire clan... ITAAAAAACHIIIII UCHIIIIHAAAAA!" Lee said with a smile. Several girls screamed hearing his name. Itachi clenched his fists and tried not to attack Lee for what he said. He knew that Neji probably put him up to it, seeing as how Lee forgave him a week ago. "Let's get this show on the road! YOOOOOOOOOOOOSH Fiiiiight!"

Immediately, Itachi activated his Sharingan. Neji also activated his Byakugan. Itachi studied him carefully. He could tell that Neji was extremely focused, and he could tell he was about to rush toward him at full speed, and then transition into his gentle fist attack. 64 palm... yadda yadda. He knew his game and contemplated on whether or not to capture him in a genjutsu right away. Then again, Neji would probably be able to break it easily but it would take a good amount of chakra to do so. But it would also be foolish of Itachi to waste too much chakra right off the bat. "Fire style jutsu!" He shouted as he did a few hand signals. Putting two fingers to his mouth, and bursts of flames flew toward Neji rapidly. Neji jumped backward and sprung onto his hands. He pushed up with his forearms and dodged the attack by landing on a tree branch.

_He's good._ Neji thought. He knew he needed to get closer to Itachi in order to land the attack he wanted. He closed his eyes and disappeared. The crowd watched in anticipation. Neji appeared behind Itachi and extended his arm in a direct blow to the back of Itachi's shoulder, but of course. Itachi vanished in a flock of dark crows. _Dammit where is he? _He closed his eyes and opened them again. Focusing on the location of Itachi's chakra. _Aha _Neji sensed Itachi about fifty feet away hiding in a tree. He rolled his white eyes at the pitiful attempt and rushed toward the tree, as he did he tripped on a root he knew wasn't there before. He swore under his breath and stood quickly. This time, face to face with the Uchiha. Locked in a genjutsu. _Damn..._He knew he was in trouble now, and that it would be extremely difficult to get out of. But he knew the longer he stayed, the more chakra Itachi would use up, and now it was just a test of endurance. His limbs froze all he could do was look around and think.

Itachi smirked. He had Neji where he wanted him now. He had done this so many times. It was nothing new, he had him in the palm of his hand. He wanted information about Tenten. He spoke. "So tell me why the hell Tenten wasn't good enough for you, Hyuga?" He asked cooly, piercing Neji's eyes with his own.

Neji was taken aback by the question. He was shocked at how Itachi felt so concerned for Tenten's own feelings and heart rather than his own. He was unsure how to answer, but his mouth didn't seem to care and he spoke without realizing. "Tenten is everything I ever wanted, and she's so much more than she knows!" He shouted.

"I realize that. But why would you reject her?" Itachi asked, this time drawing his Katana.

Neji's body was shaky and losing strength more rapidly than he would like, but the thought of Tenten brought him back everytime, just like always. "Because no one will ever be good enough for her, especially me. I treated her so terribly when we were younger, I pushed her too hard and I pushed her away." He found himself glowering at Itachi, but who he was really angry with was himself. His heart broke as he thought of her. Her silly little buns and her big brown eyes. Her extreme tolerance of his jerky ass hole ways. "So..." He spoke the bitter words but he wanted to puke. "SO YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD DAMN CARE OF HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs. He suddenly broke the genjutsu and fell to his knees. Itachi was also weakened, but not nearly as bad as Neji's state. Itachi was shocked at what Neji said. Here he thought he was a bratty little snob who treated Tenten like shit, but he wasn't that at all. Itachi knelt down and gripped Neji's wrists and yanked him to his feet.

"Do your worst, Hyuga and don't hold back." Itachi said, looking Neji squarely in the eyes.

"Wh.. What?" Neji asked, completely baffled by the words coming out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Do it, Neji. Do it!" Itachi growled.

Neji sighed and mustered all the strength he could he focused his chakra. "Eight Trigrams, Mountain crusher!" Neji Yelled as his palm impacted Itachi's torso with a great amount of force and chakra. Itachi flew backward at great speed. He flipped a few times and slid on his back finally coming to a stop in the dirt. Neji fell to his knees yet again, completely drained and exhausted.

Tenten's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Itachi lost. All in the blink of an eye. "Itachi!" Her eyes stung with tears. She realized that this whole fight was a mistake and unnecessary. Neji was hurt, and Itachi, could be dead for all she knew. _I should have stopped this!_ She ran toward Itachi briskly.

The entire crowd gasped and watched in awe, and then cheered for Neji's victory.

"Itachi!" Tenten knelt down and assessed his damages.

"Hey..." Itachi looked up and searched for her face but everything was blurry.

"And there you have it! The winner is Neeeejjiiiiiii Hyyyyuuuuuggaaaa!"


End file.
